


Crossing Paths

by izzyisozaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessmen, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dancing, Identity Issues, Illustrated, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pets, Priests, References to Shinto Religion & Lore, Romance, Shamanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: ⛩️ AU. Yūri Katsuki is a Shintō priest working at a dog shrine who yearns to perform dancing rituals usually associated with female shamans. Reaching the point of resigning to the monotony of his priestly tasks for yet another year, he suddenly encounters a dog and its captivating owner.A/N: Shintō priests can marry, and traditionally homosexuality isn't deemed "impure," so in Kubo's world it would definitely work





	1. Crossing Paths [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolandsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandsassy/gifts).



> The prologue (also posted [here](http://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com/post/157352603071/victuuriweek-day-seven-endings-victor)) was written to accompany [my artwork](http://izzyisozaki.tumblr.com/post/157222795546/victuuriweek-day-seven-endings-victor) for #VictuuriWeek (which will appear later on). I may add more related artwork.
> 
> I decided it would be three long chapters (barring the prologue and epilogue) since three is a special number in Japanese culture, reason why I used it in the story. (Edit: It will be three parts with three chapters each instead.)
> 
> Here are my [writer preferences](http://i.imgur.com/ZxF8XvW.png) to warn you of any potential outcomes.

It was January when our paths crossed.

At the time it was still cold, and my heart – distant from everything. When I woke up that fateful morning, it was still dark outside the window, and silent. A copious amount of people would flood the shrine later, breaking the stillness. Usually I would have gone home to sleep, but instead I had ended up meditating all evening. Rising from the small futon, I would have never thought that day would have been different from the rest, had I not heard the sound of barking in the distance.

For some reason I remembered what Yū-chan told me: whether or not I followed my father's footsteps and inherited his position as head priest of _Aiken jinja_ 愛犬神社, the Shrine of the Beloved Dog, I did not have to give up on doing ritual dances, despite they were usually carried out by shrine maidens, _miko_ , in the guise of female shamans. In fact, he had seen very few priests do them.

Being a priest should have been just as good anyway, but the physical activity they usually did to enter in contact with the gods was not the same as dancing. No matter how long he stood under a waterfall, the ecstatic dances done by the miko seemed in a different dimension entirely, whether or not they entered a trance.

He did not wish to be purified as to experience that divine ecstasy. But did he even have the courage to?

The young priest sighed and went back to putting on his white robes. Issuing blessings to all the visitors for the new year that had started, he had tried to come up with his own resolution, or at least a reason to happily carry on his duties as assistant priest. What was it that was missing?

He still did not know.

 

Viktor Nikiforov looked around him, taking in the scenery as he stood in the middle of a gloomy path that lead to a Shintō shrine, which was half-hidden in the trees. His dog trot ahead of him, looking like a ball of grey fluff in the distance. He then rubbed his hands together, his breath visible in the cold air of the early morning. When he started to approach the outer gate of the shrine, his eyes caught a figure wearing a hat of pure black, contrasting its bright white robes, which popped out from spectral surroundings like a sudden ray of light.

The priest had his back toward him, and was plunging a wooden ladle into a water-filled basin Viktor once heard was called a _chōzubachi_ , which was used by worshippers for washing their hands and mouth before they approached the main shrine.

He watched the priest as he dripped the purification water on his right and left hand, without noticing the man behind him. Setting the ladle aside, the former lingered over the basin for a few moments before moving on to the next task. Just as he did so, he heard a noise and turned around to find a handsome dog greeting him on its hind feet. Stumbling back a few steps in surprise, he squinted to see if its owner was nearby. By the looks of it the grey dog was a standard poodle, though it certainly was not of average size. The priest soon heard steps coming up the stairs. Usually it would have not been so easy to sneak up on him, but these days he was lost in his thoughts. He basically did his routine on autopilot.

He looked down again at the dog, and suddenly a breeze of nostalgia came over him. Growing up he had owned a dog of his own, but it had died shortly after he was ordained. It made him feel like he did not have a protector at his side anymore.

A warm voice suddenly spoke.

“Oh, _sumimasen_!” A relatively tall, ash blond man – who was, the priest told himself, ridiculously beautiful – walked towards him. Somehow at loss of words, he merely nodded and patted the dog’s head, enjoying the soft texture, as the man smilingly bent down to attach its leash while scratching its back. Then, as if he were talking only to himself, the man said in a low voice, “He always does that when he wants to get to know someone.”

Making a small bow with his head, the priest then stopped petting the dog.

“ _O-namae wa...?”_

Surprised by the sudden question in accented Japanese, and the intent gaze of the well-dressed foreigner, he inadvertently uttered his name.

“Katsuki Yūri.”

The man’s eyes lit up, and he repeated his name to confirm that he had heard it right, to which the priest nodded. The stranger seemed to be at the point of offering to shake his hand until he remembered where he was, and gave a half bow.

“ _Hajimete... Nikiforov Viktor_.”

When Viktor stood up straight his bangs fell back on the upper left side of his face, slightly covering his eye. Though Yūri rarely looked at people he did not know well in the face, he somehow found himself studying the details he could gather without his glasses intently, the other’s eyes evoking both a cloudless summer sky and an arctic sea.

“ _Kore...Aiken jinja desu ka_?”

Yūri nodded his head. “ _Hai_...you can speak English to me if you wish,” he finally added.

Surprised, the man’s excitement seemed to grow even more. “Wow, really? It’s the first time I get to visit a dog shrine, yet I forgot to bring a guide. May I ask when it opens?”

Yūri forgot the last time he saw someone so brimming of life. He thought for a moment, before he replied.

“Well, if you want you can enter the grounds even now. Today however, there will be a special ceremony at the temple. Visitors will receive blessings. If you wish to participate...”

“I’d love to attend! Would my dog be allowed in too?”

The priest smiled, nodding yes. “I will make sure it’s taken care of. Please pass through that gate, and I will come to meet you at nine thirty.”

Yūri then watched the man mysteriously smile as he reached to adjust his scarf, giving him a wink before he turned around and walked back down the steps into the morning haze with his dog.

“We’ll be there.”

 

Viktor felt his heart pounding, hardly able to recall anything from the conversation that had just taken place but the expression on the Japanese man’s face when he smiled, the latter’s face changing into something even more beautiful, eyes glinting below dark eyelashes. Warmth spread through his chest as he walked down the path, the cold air around him suddenly forgotten.

He was going to see him again.


	2. Wish [The Beginning of Part One]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd be writing long chapters, but I hadn't realized just how long it would take me to write. To make it worse I was also more inspired to write later scenes than earlier ones, which require more research and build up. Anyway, despite the hurry I was in to give this story its first real chapter, I'm rather proud of how it came out.

Later that morning, Viktor found himself hurrying down the stone path, this time surpassing his dog, busy sniffing here and there as they went on their way. There had been no need for him to change clothes, but then again, nothing was stopping him from dressing up; he had been specially invited, after all. He always liked to match his surroundings – be it those of a business company, or a shrine with a particular aura... Despite his pace, he carried himself in his Italian suit with the utmost – and effortless – elegance as he approached his destination.

He now stood before the temple, not far from the shrine, enjoying the view but also impatient to see him again…the Shintō priest named Katsuki Yūri. As soon as he turned around to look back at the gate, he was granted his wish.

“Nikiforov-san.”

Viktor watched him as he approached, restraining Makkachin as the latter jumped at the sight of Yūri, who was now wearing glasses.

“He couldn’t wait to see you again,” his words coming out a bit more earnest than he intended to let on.

He saw the priest break into a small smile, averting his gaze as he bent down to pet his dog.

“I was looking forward to seeing him too,” he replied softly.

Feeling his heartbeat pick up unexpectedly, Viktor fought down a blush, asking if there was anything he should do before entering the temple, remembering what he saw the priest do earlier this morning.

“Don’t worry, it’s usually not done at a temple. But if you want to acknowledge its connection with the shrine, you can go do so now.”

Yūri’s attention then shifted to the lapel of the Viktor’s jacket, where a pin shaped like the head of his pet poodle was inserted. The subdued colors of the trees, matching those of his elegant suit, seemed lifeless in comparison to those of its fabric.

“Do you have a wish…?”

Though surprised at the question, Viktor immediately nodded, the reason he had come to Japan always at the back of his mind.

“I’m a bit worried…about Makkachin. He’s been with me since I was fifteen…he’s thirteen now.”

Yūri blinked at him in what was probably amazement, due to how hyperactive the poodle seemed for his age. It made sense for his owner to be worried, despite the youthful impression the dog gave.

“Come, come with me Nikiforov-san.”

Together they took off their shoes and stepped over the threshold, Makkachin trotting behind them. Viktor now saw a statue, to which he bowed, following Yūri’s example. There were many people already standing in the main hall, tossing coins.

“In reality, the Shintō ceremony takes place at the shrine. But since the temple and shrine are connected, it doesn’t hurt to pray before the temple altar as well. Unfortunately their blessing ceremony takes place at the same time as ours.”

Intrigued, Viktor imitated the other visitors and prayed quietly after throwing a coin in the offering box. He could hear chanting as he stood before the enshrined Buddha. When he was done Yūri accompanied him back to the door, where they bowed another time.

Viktor felt privileged to have Yūri as what felt like his own personal tour guide, offering to help him garner all the good fortune he could before he even confessed his problem. While they walked towards the shrine, the priest began telling him about the legend behind it.

“If one brings their dog to the shrine three times in the span of three months, it will live a long life.”

At this Viktor somehow felt a surge of hope, despite it was based on no rational concept. Listening to Yūri anything just felt possible. They reached the shrine, and he began to show Viktor how to pray according to the Shintō etiquette.

“Throw a coin and pull the rope to ring the _suzu_ bell. Then you can pray as I do.”

Viktor watched Yūri clap his hands twice before bowing once and praying silently.

“We call the first temple or shrine visit of the year _hatsumōde_ , which implicates a pilgrimage in an auspicious direction based on the new year’s zodiac sign. This year’s auspicious direction is the same as our shrine’s altar…”

He was not sure if he was following what the priest was saying, but it sounded like just more luck, and so he approached the altar to pray. He wanted to pray again for Makkachin and…

Viktor suddenly felt self-conscious as a new desire crept into his heart.

 

He was now sitting on the floor of the main shrine among many other visitors, watching Yūri as he swayed _sakaki_ branches over the heads of those attending, assisted by miko as special sake and mochi were served. The movements were so simple, yet graceful. Soon Yūri was in front of him handing him two branches, brushing his hand with his in the process.

“They’re for both of you to use later. Now there will be a magical purification dance…I hope you enjoy it.”

Viktor looked down in his hands, at loss for words. The priest had only slid his fingers against his, yet he was blushing like mad.

“ _Arigatō…_ ” he found himself saying in a low voice, unable to look up.

Moments later a forlorn melody on flute began to play, dragging out for a few minutes before Viktor’s breath suddenly caught in his throat at the sound of a bell as Yūri stepped on stage holding a _gohei _, his dark hair now slicked back under his tall hat. The young priest’s features were so taut, Viktor would have probably had a hard time recognizing him if had he not already seen him without glasses.__

The [dance](https://youtu.be/3_ZmT2NlMa4) began with bold movements, but soon it was like watching a bird lift into air. Eventually the movements became more measured, his arms and hands now moving at an excruciatingly slow pace as his fingers delicately formed a sign, withdrawing all but two of his fingers into his right hand, tightly clenching his fist as if he were going to puncture the air.

Viktor sat there, unable to take his eyes off him as he danced. Maybe Yūri caught his gaze before he curved backwards with the flexibility of a ballet dancer, elegantly returning to an upper posture. After a few more steps the lights dimmed as he entered the final positions of his performance, his right leg stretching out on the ground as he bent down on the other with his arms elegantly poised, his light brown eyes now definitely fixed on him, setting Viktor’s heart on fire.

 

With the branches in one hand and his dog’s leash in the other, Viktor followed Yūri, who was looking rather relaxed now that he was finished with the service.

“Now you can purchase an _ema_. I don’t know if you’ve seen one before, but it’s a small wooden plaque where you write your wishes and then hang it up to send to the kami. It’s usually everyone’s favorite part.”

Hurrying to look, Viktor traced his fingers over one that had what looked like a red toy poodle, so adorable he could have burst.

“They’re beautiful! Did you…paint them by any chance?”

The priest gave him a little smile, his eyes glinting.

“I did. But my father helped me with a lot of them.”

Viktor quickly bought it and started writing.

“Oh…are you Russian?” Yūri looked over curiously when Viktor finished writing.

“Yes. I’m from Saint Petersburg, to be exact… Have you ever been to Russia?”

“No, unfortunately. I’ve always wanted to visit Siberia, though.”

Amazed, Viktor looked at him like he was dying to know why, to which Yūri fortunately responded.

“I’d like to learn more about the shamanic practices…the bear cults…even in the north of Japan we had them.”

“Wow…you’re full of surprises, Katsuki-san.”

Saying that Viktor must have struck a chord, because the priest now seemed to be flustered and did not speak for the next ten minutes, silently leading him to where the miko were selling _omamori_.

“Ah, there are so many! Which should I choose?” he turned to enquire Yūri.

“Hmm…well it depends on what you want. Is there anything you want better luck with? Health, Money, Travel…” he said as he pointed at them.

“What about this light blue one?”

“Oh...” the priest seemed to be fumbling for words, “it’s to help find your soulmate.”

“Love? Perfect,” he added with a side-glance at Yūri, “I’ll take the purple one too. I travel a lot.”

“What…do you do, if I may ask?”

“As in work? I’m an external auditor, or accountant, if that’s more clear…it’s not that exciting I’m afraid, but I do get to move around at least.”

They stood there a bit after Viktor bought the amulets to wait for a commemorative stamp, Yūri insisting he take it for free after buying the book, called _shuinchō,_ to collect them. Viktor tried to protest but conceded after hearing the priest laugh about how he should not have so many scruples, having made generous offerings already (people usually threw coins of five or fifty yen, not _five hundred_ ).

Right when Viktor thought there was nothing else he could possible try, the priest pointed at a stand.

“Do you want to see your fortune for this year? All you need to do is put in a coin and a slip will be drawn at random. If it’s not good, we can neutralize it by tying it to the sakaki tree.”

Ever curious, Viktor got one and opened it.

**大吉**

Viktor scanned the paper covered in large and small kanji, waiting for the priest to tell him what it said.

“Nikiforov-san, you have quite some luck; _daikichi_ means ‘great blessing.’ Below it goes more into detail.”

Yūri stood near him, translating the _o-mikuji_ as Viktor basked in the warmth of his shoulder, pretty sure this is what his fortune slip meant.

“Love: Follow your feelings with confidence, and you will find the way.”

Yūri smiled at him, seeming sincerely happy his year would have been so blessed, and Viktor could feel his head reeling again as the priest folded the paper and put it in the paper bag Viktor was now carrying.

“May I…offer you lunch? To repay your kindness today.”

He saw Yūri fidget, but not look displeased, eventually nodding.

“My mom owns a restaurant actually…if you want to come…”

 

Viktor swore this had to be dream.

Not only was this food _gods probably ate_ , he was eating it with the most beautiful man he had ever met. The sound of another dish, brought by the man’s very own mother, gave him the courage to look up at Yūri, now in layman clothes as he finished his katsudon and took a sip of green tea.

“…”

Yūri then met his eyes and gave him a half smile, and Viktor’s heart soared. As if his Japanese experience could get any better –

“Do you want to try the hot springs? They’re right next door.”

This had to be a dream, or the best day of Viktor’s life.

 

More relaxed than he had ever been since he could remember, he soaked in the hot water, trying to not think _too much_ as he drank down another cup of sake right across from the man who had accompanied him all day, as if they had been longtime friends and not total strangers before this morning.

“Can I ask you something?”

Viktor tensed at the question, but his mind was already set at ease when he saw the other’s calm expression through the steam.

“Of course. Anything.”

“Do you think…it’s worth it…doing a job you don’t like?”

Viktor paused the cup at his lips to look at Yūri.

“No… Unless, of course, not taking the job would be worse,” Viktor set down the cup on the tray.

“I think…it wouldn’t change much whether I did or didn’t do it.”

The steam was high again, and Viktor sensed it was not just a matter of enjoying or not one’s job.

“Without a dream or inspiration, I doubt it can make a difference to do or not do something, Katsuki-san.”

There was a short moment of silence before he heard the other move in the water, form still not visible until he heard a splash next to him.

“Please call me Yūri, if you want…”

Viktor was feeling dizzy again (no thanks to the sake) but he somehow managed to keep his composure.

“I’d love that. And please, call me Viktor as well. Sorry, the steam…it’s making me dizzy, could you…call someone to help me out perhaps?”

It was not long before he felt an arm lock under his, pulling him up like he was a feather.

“It may not seem like it, but I could carry someone who weighs a lot more than you.”

 

Viktor had almost lost his senses when he felt a cool hand to his forehead, pulling him back to reality.

“Спаси́бо.”

Viktor lingered in that touch, knowing it was Yūri holding him as he gradually regained control of his faculties.

He hated how that moment would not last much longer.

 

When Viktor had finally sat up, he found he was in the changing room, wrapped in a towel right across the room from Yūri, who had been putting on his shirt.

_He was … ripped._

Just what did this Shintō priest do in his spare time? Viktor started to mindlessly reach for his clothes, Yuuri now walking over to him with concern in his eyes.

Viktor laughed, knowing the day was just one surprise after the next.

“Sorry for almost fainting out there. I’ll be more careful next time.”

Suddenly those words hit him, because maybe there would not even be one. He saw it was already getting dark, along with his mood, knowing he should leave soon, having already worn out his welcome. Viktor finally managed to get dressed and exit the bathhouse to meet Yūri and Makkachin (who had been with Yūri’s mother); they waited for his cab, the younger man having graciously called him one from his own cellphone, which had dog paw prints and all…

“Tomorrow I’m going on a tour with a colleague, and then I’m thinking of visiting some of the major provincial cities. I’m sorry I took so much of your time today.”

“I see…I hope you have a great trip, Viktor-sa...Viktor. But no, please, don’t apologize; t-this is actually one of the few times working at the shrine during _hatsumōde_ didn’t feel tedious...”

Forgetting all Japanese etiquette, Viktor took the other’s hand, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

“I couldn’t have been luckier to meet you…thank you for the wonderful time. I will definitely come back next month with Makkachin!”

At the sound of his name Makkachin jumped up in between them, so Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand, grabbing his dog's paws before he blindsided the priest with the same enthusiasm.

“Take care, Yūri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not providing the translation for the one Russian expression I used (want to ask someone first) but it is very simple  
> Edit: спаси́бо (spasibo) = thank you
> 
> Also if anyone knows what people are supposed to do with the sakaki branches that Shintō priests apparently give them on New Year's hit me up lol (I imagine it's like what you do with olive and palm tree branches on Palm Sunday)


	3. Pilgrimage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are still a number of things I want to happen in this story, I'm planning to have three parts that are three chapters each, after which there will be an epilogue, meaning eleven posts in total. ~~If I write another story I swear I won't be this obsessed with numbers.~~

My breath was taken away when I first saw you. It was like a heavenly being had appeared before me after attending to the shrine all those years. If I had known just how beautiful you really were.

I would have known that I would have been truly lost.

And I knew that when you came back.

 

It was the fourteenth of February.

As usual he had awaken at five thirty, gone to have breakfast, and set out for his usual routine at the shrine. There would be a lot of bustle that day, as men received chocolate from their female co-workers. Good thing he did not have to worry about all that. After all St. Valentine’s himself had been a priest, so it would make sense for him to bless others without receiving anything in return but gratitude.

He was not a _Catholic_ priest, though.

In the past he would receive chocolate from his female friends, like Yū-chan, who was once a miko at the shrine, but after she married and had children she was definitely no longer his co-worker.

He did not understand why he was even thinking about it anyway; usually he would just ignore it, and go along with his…

“ _Yūri!_ ”

When he heard that voice, and a dog’s loud barking, he could have sworn his heart stopped.

 

Viktor was before the altar, praying as he did a month earlier, and now next to Yūri, whose heart was beating out of his chest – because how could this be real? He tried to pull himself together. The Russian man was now looking at him, his face practically beaming.

“Makkachin couldn’t wait to come back here.”

Yūri could not help himself from smiling, from being so relieved. He had never felt something like that before by just seeing someone again.

“Are you free later today?” Viktor then asked.

Before he could even think twice, he had already answered.

“Yes.”

 

They walked through the town making pleasant conversation as Yūri showed Viktor the tourist spots of Hasetsu. The cherry blossoms would not flower till late March, but the scenery was still very pleasant. They were at the top of the castle, from where they could see the park. Looking down from there was more exciting than it had ever been for him before.

“Yūri! Why don’t we take a photo?”

He looked back at Viktor, whose hair was blowing in the wind. He was dressed more casual than this morning, and probably figured that Yūri did not wear robes outside of his priestly functions.

“Wouldn’t you want it with the castle in the background? I mean if you look down it looks amazing but from just inside here–”

“I did one with Makkachin before, it’s fine. Let’s do it then!”

He put a hand on his shoulder, and their cheeks were now touching. Yūri tried to focus on keeping his expression straight as he looked at the camera lens.

“Wow this came out so great! Another?”

Viktor found a high, protruding structure to rest his phone on as he set the timer. When he scurried back to join the picture, he just stood upright with his hands under his elbows, until Yūri wrapped his hand around his waist, pulling him close, which prompted Viktor’s hand to return to his shoulder. Viktor was warm, and it felt natural to be close to him. Yūri did not feel the need to act or anything, and smiled.

 

“That ninja exhibition was so much fun. Would you like to grab something to eat now?”

Yūri barely processed the question before he remembered something.

“I’d love to. I was wondering though…” he started, “are you free tomorrow?”

“Of course. I really want to do an excursion. Any ideas?”

“Well…there are actually a lot more shrines around here, just in more secluded areas that most people wouldn’t know how to reach. If you’d like I could take you…it’s even my day off…it would be like a pilgrimage to appeal the kami to protect Makkachin...”

Viktor’s eyes lit up. “That would be wonderful! I just knew this was a spiritual place! Yūri, thank you…let me take you out to dinner as well. You didn’t even let me pay that time at your mother’s restaurant.”

Yūri felt his cheeks burn at the offer. “Y-You don’t have to worry about stuff like that. Especially after all the trouble you took just to come back here.”

Viktor eyes softened, his finger coming to rest on his lip as he smiled. “Oh! I just remembered. I got this for you.” He pulled out something from his pocket covered in gold wrapping.

“I was in Switzerland to see a friend last week, and I thought maybe you would like a souvenir.”

“C-Chocolate?”

“ _Swiss_ chocolate,” he said with a wink.

“It…looks so expensive!”

“Well, it’s full of ‘true feelings,’ as you would say around here,” he added playfully.

Yūri’s jaw almost dropped. He had never received _honmei choco_ on Valentine’s before – it was practically a love confession. There was no way Viktor could have gave it to him with such Japanese custom in mind…yet he felt the blood rushing to his face. He was burning.

“T-Thank you, for the thought…I will eat it very gladly if it’s from you.” He could not believe he just said that.

“You’re so kind, Yūri. Let’s go eat – then we can take Makkachin for a walk!”

 

He could barely take it anymore. Yūri was driving him crazy, with his eyes, his voice, and his face. There had not been a day Viktor had not thought of him since he left Hasetsu. No one did what Yūri did to him… He had to admit he was already in love, and getting to know Yūri just made him fall in deeper. Viktor was overwhelmed by how pure he was, but he also sensed there was something beneath that too. He soon found out.

Because that night at dinner they drank.

Viktor had to admit Yūri had a high tolerance for alcohol. Viktor had brought some bottles of vodka for his family, not expecting Yūri to get right to it after dinner, the alcohol only getting to him by the time everyone else had gone to bed.

“Ahh… How come vodka goes down like water? Maybe cos that’s what it looks like?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s like water, but one can definitely get used to it from where I’m from,” Viktor laughed.

“Where…you’re from… Do you like Japan?” he suddenly changed tone.

“I love it. The history, the food, and…”

“And?”

“…the people are so friendly.”

Yūri seemed to mull over his answer, before he stood up from across the table and sat next to Viktor. 

“Maybe they like you,” he replied.

“Y-Yūri…”

“And maybe…I like you,” he leaned to whisper in his ear.

Viktor could not believe what he was hearing.

 “You’re drunk… It would be best to go to sleep...”

“Will you take me to bed?” he cooed back at him.

Viktor’s resolve was disintegrating.

“I can help you get there…so you can…sleep,” his voice almost squeaking at the last part.

“You will? Hurry up then,” he answered, all but leering at Viktor.

“I...”

“You’re taking forever, Viktor,” Yūri then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, the sudden movement taking him by surprise. He fell, Yūri’s strength clearly winning as he braced his hands on the floor to not smash the younger man beneath him.

“That’s better.”

Viktor’s mind screamed while Yūri shifted between his legs, face flushed from the alcohol…and perhaps something else.

“Let go Yūri, or I’ll fall on you,” he laughed nervously.

“You already have,” Yūri said in a vibrant voice, hands still on Viktor’s collar.

 _Damn…_ Viktor exhaled, closing his eyes, praying Yūri would let go of him before he lost it.

“…”

“Viktor.”

Viktor slowly opened his eyes, the hands on his collar having left to cradle his face. They were only centimeters away, allowing Viktor to sink deep into the copper rose of Yūri’s eyes, which were starting to close as he continued to speak.

“Be my…”

His eyes shut before Viktor was able to hear the rest.

 

When he woke up that morning, he found himself on his bed, still fully clothed under his blanket, and with a headache. He could not recall much of what came last night after the first bottle of vodka, but he assumed he had been too inebriated to change for bed by the time he finished the next.

Why had he even… He knew he could spiral out of control if he got drunk, but he had simply been in too much of a good mood to care. He was not a _Buddhist_ priest, after all. Still…it must have been shameful, the realization dawning upon him.

“Good morning!”

“Yūri looked up in shock; without glasses he had not noticed someone was there.

“V-Viktor…”

“Here, I imagine you could use some water after…getting smashed last night.”

“S-Smashed?”

“Your karate show was quite something. You never fail to surprise me, Yūri.”

Yūri looked down at his covers, wishing he could sink into them.

“Was it just that? Did I say something weird?”

“Hmm…well we you were going to ask me something, but you never finished.”

Yūri could not remember anything.

“Sorry…I cannot remember anything after we…finished the first bottle.”

Viktor smiled, as if he was not surprised, yet still a bit let down.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s actually still early, so get some more rest if you need to.”

“…No. I’m awake now and want to enjoy my day off…as I had planned.”

Suddenly Makkachin jumped onto the bed, licking Yūri’s face.

“Makkachin’s very happy to hear that.”

 

The forest was getting very dense, but the pathway allowed them to continue up the mountain rather comfortably. Though Yūri was not wearing his _eboshi_ hat, he was in his usual white robes, which were now rolled up for the hike, and a small red bag was tied at his waist. Viktor was not dressed as a pilgrim, yet he still conveyed the feeling incredibly well in his linen, V-neck shirt and white pants. Though it was cold, Viktor was not wearing a jacket, much to Yūri’s concern despite knowing the man was, well, Russian.

“Don’t worry Yūri, I have a _haramaki_ on.” He winked.

Yūri was now curious to see what kind of belly band it was, but refrained from saying so as his eyes lingered on the jade pendant he had given Viktor, now hanging from a black string around his neck; he had knotted it together before they had set off from the main shrine, which was now far behind them.

They were walking behind Makkachin when they approached the first subsidiary shrine. Armed with coins of five yen, they tossed them into the offering box. There were another two shrines along the way, but he suggested Viktor to always pray for the same thing. When he rang the bell that was supposed to get the kami’s attention, Yūri found himself praying for more time with Viktor.

When they reached a sacred tree, Viktor finally admitted he was a bit tired, so they sat down on a large rock to snack. Reveling in the fresh mountain air, they sat quietly while Makkachin rested on Yūri’s lap.

Eventually they finished eating and Viktor could not help from leaning over Yūri as the latter inspected a map of the route. He started to tell Viktor about the sites they would see along the way to the next shrine, pointing to where they were now. When he stopped talking he could feel Viktor pressing against his shoulder, at which he turned his head to look at him.

Their eyes met and Viktor, not expecting to see Yūri’s smile, looked down at Makkachin, cheeks reddening slightly.

After a short pause he began to speak: “Makkachin really likes being with you, Yūri.”

Yūri knew something was going on by how he wanted to fling himself into Viktor’s arms, but he had to make sure that he would not be inconveniencing Viktor…

He had to wait.

Remembering how he really wanted to have a memento of their pilgrimage, he tucked his hand into his pocket to take out his phone.

“Will you two take a picture with me?”

 

Having finally reached the top, Viktor wiped his brow and looked out at the sun that was now low, tired but in a good way as he looked back at Yūri, who did not look exhausted at all, his white robes blowing in the breeze as he pressed his hands together.

Viktor felt really happy.

“It’s said this giant rock fell from heaven, that’s why it’s considered holy.”

Yūri unrolled his _hakama_ and sat on a trunk, looking into the distance where the shrine was. Viktor came from behind him with Makkachin, enjoying the peace of that moment with them as the sky melted into a mix of deep oranges and reds. His hand found its way to the other man’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you for today, Yūri. You may say helping others is your calling as a priest, but your kindness really means the world to me.”

Yūri did not say anything, but after a few moments his hand covered Viktor’s, still on Yūri’s shoulder, as he looked down, gripping tightly.

How could someone tell him things like that? Yūri wanted to cry, to hug Viktor, to be the one thanking him for breaking the monotony of his life, for making him feel like what he did was worth something. He took a deep breath and turned to look up at Viktor, who was now staring back at him with a melancholic look.

Yūri really wanted to tell him.

Makkachin came to rest his head on his leg and Yūri turned his attention to the dog, petting its head.

“We better head down before it gets dark.”

 

Viktor was playing with the _magatama_ of his necklace, which he brought over his head, unable to stop stroking the smooth jade as he lay in bed. The gift had stunned Viktor, who had recognized what it was after weeks in Japan. Upon finding out that Yūri had hand-carved it himself he could not contain his happiness, and hugged the latter right then and there in his room, which was in a building near the shrine. The priest had been startled, but he did not back away, his hand coming to rest on his back.

He really wanted to tell Yūri how he felt directly, but he was not sure if he should in such circumstances. Entering a relationship must not be simple for him, even if Shintō priesthood did not mandate celibacy. There was also no certainty that Yūri would accept his romantic feelings to begin with, and he was not ready to put the spontaneity of their relationship at risk...not now, when he was just so _happy_ to spend time with Yūri, to see his smile.

He would have to wait.

 

The next day Viktor came to visit the shrine after Yūri finished his services. The night before they had dinner at Yūri parents’ again, and both had nearly fallen asleep on the floor when Viktor’s cellphone rang. Unfortunately tomorrow...he would have to leave. They had not really talked about it, but after the phonecall he sensed Yūri had understood it had to do with work. He really did not want to talk about it either after the wonderful day they had together, and just opted to call it a night.

Now he would had to face it though.

He rang the bell when he reached the door of the building, and in a few seconds it opened. He smiled when he saw Yūri, trying to make sure it was not strained.

They sat down in the small living room and Viktor set down his cellphone on the table. He noticed how tense the other man was so he did the talking as the other began to prepare tea.

“I brought you something.”

Yūri looked over his shoulder as if to invite him to continue what he was saying, and Viktor did.

“I wasn’t sure what it was, but I thought it might interest you.”

Yūri brought the tea and sat next to him. Reaching out from his pocket, he took out what looked like a bundle. He untied the string around it, and then slid it towards Yūri so he could unwrap it.

“I think it’s a good luck charm of some sort. A family friend from Kazakhstan got it for me when he came to visit.”

Using all his strength to keep his hands from shaking, Yūri unwrapped it.

“It’s beautiful,” Yūri barely uttered, amazed. From what he could tell, it was a _tumar_. Usually they were made out of leather and contained something holy inside, but this was crafted in silver.

“I hadn’t really thought of it since the majority of the country’s population is Muslim, but on the phone he started telling me that shamanic beliefs were common there.”

“I love it. I...thank you,” Yūri said unsteadily, his heart thumping in his chest as he traced the triangular shape of the pendant.

Viktor leaned his chin against the palm of his hand, so happy Yūri liked it he could barely keep a smile off his face. He took his cup of tea and drank it. He was no longer smiling when he finished it and started speaking again.

“I wanted to thank you for last time…and I want to thank you for this time as well.” He saw Yūri fumbling with the clasp. “Oh, here, let me put it on you.”

Leaning forward, he took the necklace and put his arms across Yūri’s shoulders, locking the clasp behind his neck as he looked at Yūri with what seemed like a wistful look.

For a moment Viktor’s hand rested on the pendant, now hanging from Yūri’s neck, before he moved back.

Makkachin, who had been under the table, was now poking his head out, resting it on Yūri’s lap.

“Makkachin…doesn’t want to leave.”

“But he has to,” Yūri replied, his voice sounding empty. He took his cup of tea and drank it in one go. It was already cold.

Viktor stood up, taking his phone as he moved to go put on his shoes.

“Yūri...I will come back next month...to visit the shrine and...”

“Alright,” he said, cutting Viktor short, scolding himself after he did. He did not understand why he was acting like this right when Viktor had to leave. He got up to accompany them out, trying to not let on how bad he was feeling anymore.

“Goodnight,”  he managed to say when they reached the shrine gate.

“Goodnight, Yūri,” Viktor replied before slowly turning around to leave.

“Have a good trip, and thank you...again for...this,” he finally added with a bow.

Viktor turned around, giving him a soft smile as Yūri looked up at him.

“Thank you. I hope it protects you, Yūri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter I somehow manage to shove in cultural references I was not even aware of before I started writing. I must master this learning technique...


	4. Kami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shintō priests actually took over the role of miko in regards to summoning deities, but the point in this story is that dance is essential for shamanic possession, and it is pretty clear that shrine maidens (in the past female shamans) are the ones doing that most of the time, even if they do not enter a trance. I have made some fixes in the prologue but the premise is the same.

When I first took you to the shrine, I had not expected to see that look on your face while you prayed, reflected in the sacred mirror. Your afflicted expression, with your hands tensely folded in prayer, made me realize that I really wanted to do something, something to change it. I had always strived to enter in communication with the gods, but I never appealed them to fulfill my deepest desires, not wanting to feel unheard. I could not help it that time, however, when we were together on the mountain. Each time we prayed together in front of a shrine altar, my mind went to you.

Suddenly every ritual I did acquired meaning as I tried to send my prayer to the gods. Days past, and my heart grew heavy, longing to hear your voice again. I recalled even the smallest of details, like the way your hair fell onto your face and the way your lips curved into a smile. How your hands would reach up and rest on my shoulder. Soon my thoughts were consumed with you touching me again, more and more. I had never felt so restless, and I was begging, begging them to hear me just this time. I could not understand how I could have gone from feeling nothing about what I was doing to feeling so much. There was no ritual I could perform to stop yearning for you, and when I would press the amulet you gave me against my chest, I would repeat your name.

Viktor.

My eyes opened. It was a morning in March, and spring was showing its signs. The bright light was shining into my eyes. It was my day off, so I had slept in, unwilling to move as I lay there, staring at the expensive lip balm you accidently left in the bathroom. Opening it, I lightly scooped some up with my finger, the white cream feeling cool on my skin as I rubbed it on my lips. I thought your lips would be soft, and I closed my eyes, before finally willing myself up.

Perhaps it was a good idea to meditate under a cold waterfall before the thoughts got worse. I washed up and put on my training clothes, deciding I would have breakfast after. Just as I was about to take out my mountain bike, my phone rang, the caller ID telling me it was my mother. I picked up, bringing the phone to my ear.

“ _Yūri!_ ”

My eyes went wide at the sound of that voice on the other line, my mouth too rigid to move.

“Your mother told me you had the day off today, I hope I’m not disturbing?”

“V-Viktor…you’re back?” I asked, my mouth finally moving. The man’s words sounded smooth even when he spoke through loudspeaker.

“Makkachin has missed you so much Yūri, he’s jumping right now.”

Yūri felt his heart clench.

“Are you busy today?”

“N-No. I was just going for a bike. Do you...want to go somewhere?” he asked, his heart rate speeding up.

“Oh, maybe we could go to the beach? I've missed walking there.”

Sounded infinitely better than his plans.

“Where do I meet you?”

“I haven’t had breakfast yet, so if you want to join me at the café of your mom’s friend...Minako-san?”

“...I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

He could just hear the smile the man’s voice when he replied, “Okay.”

 

Yūri had thrown on the first nice pair of jeans he could find and a warm, windproof jacket before he sped to his parent’s house to leave his bike. He could not wait any longer. Apparently he had been too quick, because when he arrived, he saw Viktor’s shoes were still there in the entryway. He tossed his bag and dug his hand into his pocket for his key, when the door opened for him.

It was Viktor, standing alone before the threshold with Makkachin at his side. Yūri could see the jade poking between his still open jacket and untied scarf.

“A-Ah, Yūri. That was fast–”

Before Viktor could even finish his sentence Yūri wrapped his arms around him, leaning his face into his shoulder, standing there a few moments before pulling back and trying to casually play it off with an “Ah, hi” before Viktor grabbed him back, curving Yūri’s body into his with an almost crushing embrace. Yūri’s head was spinning, barely believing what was happening as he felt the skin of Viktor’s neck resting against his face.

“Yūri…”

Viktor kissed his cheek and let him go as he took a step back, seeming flustered by what he just did.

“S...Sorry! in Russia we greet each other like that.”

Yūri felt the heat rising to his face as he glanced to the side.

“I didn’t mind it.”

At that Viktor relaxed into a smile, eyes fixed on him.

“Shall we go grab a coffee?”

 

The wind came and went as they made their way down the road next to the beach, Makkachin running back and forth as they talked about Viktor’s trips and the spring festivals coming up soon. Viktor eagerly enquired Yūri about whether he would be doing any ceremonies, and the latter confirmed with a small smile.

“Oh right, I also need to visit the shrine with Makkachin. How’s tomorrow?”

Yūri’s body stirred at the question.

“I’ll do a ceremony for you before you leave. Just for you two.”

Viktor looked up from Makkachin, now walking between them, face devoid of expression.

“Then you…” he continued, gripping his hands tight, “you won’t need to worry about coming back here anymore. I will continue to pray for Makkachin.”

Yūri did not know why he was suddenly talking like this, and winced at his own words. His chest tightened, and his throat felt like it was going to close.

The sun was going behind the clouds and they stopped walking, standing there in silence. He then saw Viktor’s shadow move towards him, while Yūri’s eyes stayed glued to the ground.

“You’re right Yūri. I won’t have to come back for Makkachin after this. I will come back for myself,” he said, punctuating his last words.

“Why?” Yūri barely let out. He had wanted a way to hold onto Viktor, but could not find any. He felt like making Viktor visit him was too much to ask, even if they were friends. He felt his eyes starting to water.

“Because I need to see you.”

He looked up at Viktor, his eyes appealing him. He felt the same, and he wanted to say it, yell it even.

“Viktor, I…”

“Don’t worry Yūri, I’m not asking anything, I just want to see…”

“No! …Viktor, I want more than that.”

He was not sure if it was Viktor’s pupils dilating or the lack of light, but soon his eyes seemed a shade darker, and Yūri felt his gut tighten. Viktor reached to take his left hand, kissing the back of it.

“That sounds just like a confession, doesn’t it?”

Yūri could not help from smiling, feeling his cheeks turn red.

“I hope you never stop smiling,” Viktor then said with a look that made Yūri’s heart jump, looping his arm around his shoulders, “let’s get somewhere warm.”

 

They walked down the channel to go to a restaurant that, oddly enough, had a French name and an Italian menu. Soon Viktor was telling him about his travels in Europe and his favorite places, his hand never leaving Yūri’s, except to eat his pizza with a knife and fork. Distracted by his eyes, Yūri almost did not finish eating until Viktor got up to go to the bathroom.

He would have sworn he was dreaming everything if he thought about how he had felt this morning, not knowing if or when Viktor would return. He would definitely have to get Viktor’s cellphone number, and in the meantime took out one of his visiting cards to give him. When the latter came back, he could not help from feeling giddy again, and did his best to not smile like an idiot when Viktor’s hand again took his.

 

He did not how he was going to make it through the day without jumping Yūri. The turn of events had been so unexpected and surpassed even his wildest expectations. Not only did the latter tell him he wanted _more_ , he evidently wished to be with Viktor as much as Viktor did him. How he went from walking his dog alone to eating at a restaurant with a sweet gorgeous man like Yūri, with his dog there too, made his head spin. But really, only a handful of days spanning a period of three months had led to this. Things were going so fast yet he could not stop. The way Yūri looked at him just made it worse. He splashed some water onto his face, patting it dry with a towel. He would wait for the moment to present itself. He was already so happy and did not want to be as impulsive as he usually was.

When he rejoined Yūri, there was a card on the table, and he sat down, taking his hand again.

“I realized that we haven’t exchanged numbers...so here’s mine. There’s also my phone number at the shrine. I also wrote that of my parent’s house, in case you can’t find me…”

Viktor picked up the card Yūri slid to him, admiring the gold print. He took out his phone and digited the numbers, at last slipping the card into his wallet. Then he asked for Yūri’s phone to save his, opting to put his godfather's as well in case anything happened.

“I also wanted to apologize for earlier… You can definitely come to the shrine tomorrow. I’ll be happy to see you,” he paused before continuing, “...and perform the ritual,” he then added with a smile.

“Yūri…”

“I just couldn’t bear the idea...to see you leave so soon,” he went on in a low voice, “yet I said that, because I don’t want you to feel obliged to come here.”

Viktor squeezed his hand tighter, looking down at the table.

“You gave me more than one reason to return,” Viktor replied, “I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way.”

They sat there quietly, not needing to say more. They would talk it all over at their own pace, one step at a time.

They spent the rest of the day strolling and visiting shops, stopping now and then to rest or grab a bite to eat. When it started getting dark, Yūri insisted that Viktor not stay up and drink at his parent’s that night and that he go to back to the hotel to rest. Viktor sulked, but eventually gave in, saying he would show up at the shrine early next morning. Yūri tried not to laugh to tears when Viktor would not let go of his hand, making him have to pull, break free, all just to be scooped up in his arms again.

 

That morning he awoke with a pleasant feeling, not feeling at all exhausted like the day before, and was more than glad to get out of bed. He wanted to finish his chores before Viktor showed up, which made his heart swell in anticipation. It had been a while since he did the dance of the dog for anyone, and after sweeping he went over the steps. To prepare he would do a full water purification ritual on himself, which was not simply pouring water on his hands and into his mouth; it meant stripping down and drenching himself in cold water almost entirely.

He stood before the basin dressed in nothing but a headband and what looked like white briefs as he poured buckets of water over his body, trying not to shiver in the cold morning air. When he finished he headed to his residence to change. When he was facing his door, he heard what sounded like nails scratching the stone pavement. He turned and saw Makkachin pulling Viktor on his leash.

Viktor was looking down to the ground, his long lashes hiding the color of his eyes until he looked up at Yūri.

“I was planning to walk Makkachin around the area for a while, but he dragged me here,” he muttered, his eyes running quickly over Yūri’s body.

Yūri could not help but chuckle at how distraught Viktor looked, and beckoned him to come in and drink some tea while he got ready. Viktor sat down in the living room, and Yūri remembered he had Viktor’s lip balm and called him in to get it while he dried himself off. He started slipping into his priestly garments while Viktor lingered in the doorway, peering into his room.

“How exquisite,” he started saying, looking at the walls, “they’re your paintings?” Yūri said yes and gestured to one near his desk, “except that one.”

“Oh, here’s that cute dog you painted on the wooden plaque last time. What’s his name?”

“Mamoru, which means ‘protector.’ He was my dog...”

Viktor walked over to where he was sitting on the floor, plopping down next to him.

“Now he’s protecting the shrine, isn’t he?”

Yūri could not keep from smiling, and nodded. Viktor words never failed to get to him.

After Yuri finished putting on his _saifuku_ they headed out, the sun now bright as they went to the hall where ceremonies were usually held.

“I’m going to summon the local kami. The dance has a lot of movements that hint at kami possession, but it’s unlikely that I myself will be possessed,” he said with a small laugh before taking off his glasses.

Viktor sat with Makkachin near the performance area, which was not on a raised platform. Before Yūri began, he told Viktor to never take his eyes off him, except if it would prevent him from looking forward; he was to stay at still as possible. As soon as Yūri bent down on his knees, Viktor’s eyes never left him as he sounded the drum and recited prayers before an altar full of food offerings.

Eventually Yūri got up and put down his _shaku_. Crossing the stage, he then took a sword and placed it before the altar before picking it up again, swaying it back and forth till he set it down once more. After doing it the third time, he took the sword in his hand and pointed it toward the ceiling.

Soon he came behind Viktor reciting incantations, the sword still in his hand. Viktor felt the tension rise within him as Yūri set it on his left and right shoulder, as if there was an invisible entity inside him. He could almost feel those eyes on his back when the incantations stopped, and the sword was placed at his side. Vikor then heard the sound of a fan opening, and Yūri returned to the front, his back turned towards him.

When Yūri turned to face him, his face was hidden behind the fan, on which was painted a stylized canine. Yūri then snapped it closed, putting it into his sleeve as he went to take a staff that had bells at its end. He began to shake it as he began to turn in place, the rhythm steadily increasing until the staff was pointed at the altar. Yūri kneeled down and set it beside him, turning back then to Viktor, his eyes now fixed on his.

Yūri took a step towards him, and before Viktor could react, Yūri had taken his hand and left a red seal there. He had not even noticed there was one till Yūri reached for it on the floor.

The latter smiled at him, and then slowly retreated, taking out his fan and picking up his staff again. This time his movements were more dance-like, and his fan drifted back and forth to the sound of the bells. Viktor could feel himself getting lost in the performance, Yūri’s eyes never leaving his when he was not turning.

At last Yūri dropped to his knees before Viktor, sweating, letting go of the fan and casting the staff away.

He grabbed Viktor’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss. All coherent thought left Viktor as he entered a state of pure bliss, his eyes closing on their own.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Yūri drew back – dragging Viktor’s bottom lip between his teeth – and looked up at him, eyes glinting with conspicuous desire.

“ _Kamisama…_ ”

Viktor felt like he was going to faint.

Yūri finally stepped back and continued like nothing happened, taking a sakaki branch set on a stool and waving it at the altar, finally setting it in a vase and bowing.

Yūri then turned to Viktor, his face crimson red.

“I...don’t know what came over me,” stuttering in embarrassment.

“You were amazing,” Viktor replied languidly, looking at Yūri amorously as he began to pet Makkachin, “Please do that again.”

Yūri had to cover his mouth not to laugh, shaking his head in incredulity.

He had to be losing his mind.

 

For the rest of the day Yūri could barely look Viktor in the eye, the intensity of the kiss still burning in his memory. He kept his eyes on his hands or feet whenever he talked to him, trying to not let on his thoughts. Viktor instead just smiled happily, as if he were on cloud nine.

When it was finally evening they went to Viktor’s hotel, going for a drink at the bar. Yūri stole a few glances at his lips, wondering just how it was possible that he had kissed them earlier. They were softer and fuller than he had imagined, and now he could not take his mind off them. Tomorrow morning he would really need to go to stand under that cold waterfall…

“Yūri?”

He took his eyes off his hands to finally look up at Viktor, smiling in response.

“Yes?”

“Are you free for dinner tomorrow evening? I know you left the shrine early today, but you surely will be busy tomorrow?”

“Well, my dad takes care of the shrine mostly, I just help him along with the miko. My real job is making some of the objects you see at the shrine. I trained under various artisans while studying to be a priest...my dad taught me how to paint, though.”

The topic seemed to perk Viktor’s interest, who questioned him further.

“And dance?”

“I learned from Minako-san...she’s a dance teacher who specializes in Shintō ritual dancing, actually.”

Viktor looked at him in disbelief, as if surprised the two could be connected.

“You really do a lot of interesting things, Yūri,” he finally said with a warm smile.

He could feel his cheeks burn as Viktor stared at him, not knowing what to say. He did not feel as if what he did was that interesting compared to Viktor, who traveled around the world and met a lot of different people, but he had to admit hearing Viktor say so made it feel like he did.

“Tomorrow we...could make omamori together, and then go do whatever you want.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and he agreed enthusiastically, saying he would come to the shrine after visiting the morning market, that way they could make something for lunch together once they were finished.

“Usually miko make omamori...and the priest blesses them. There are many types though. Also magatama work... Those I’m making tomorrow are dogs made out of clay…”

Viktor then took Yūri’s hand, brushing his thumb over the back lovingly.

“I can’t wait.”

 

Yūri got out of bed even faster than the day before, never so excited to get to work in his life. He combed his hair back and put on an outfit he used for less ceremonial tasks, consisting of a short white kimono and blue _hakama_ pants.

Luckily his mind was calmer today after he had kissed Viktor on some kind of mad impulse while dancing. Being watched by Viktor was nothing short of intoxicating, those aqua eyes following his every move… It made him wonder just what they would have looked like had Viktor taken him there on the tatami floor–

_What?_

His fantasy spiraled out of control whenever he thought of the summoning ceremony – he needed to stop thinking about it _now_. He put his hands over his face, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He wanted Viktor so badly, yet wanted to retain some of the self-control worthy of a priest. If he ever went all the way with someone, he always thought it would be with his life partner, and he really wanted that person to be Viktor. He was afraid, however, that the latter would tire of him before the idea even came up. He knew hardly anyone cared about these things nowadays, but he had a hard time feeling different about it. Handling intimacy was already hard for him, and he felt like Viktor would mark him forever, making him unable of wanting anyone else.

Now in a bad mood, he went to get the materials ready, hoping it would distract him till Viktor arrived. The latter’s warm presence always filled his mind, curbing most of his negative thoughts.

Not long after the bell finally rang. Yūri sprinted to the door, as if suddenly realizing how much he needed to see Viktor. He quickly unlocked, finding Viktor with a leash in one hand and a bag in another when he opened. Viktor smiled when his eyes met Yūri’s, and he could not help from grinning back, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. Makkachin was rolling at his feet just seconds later.

 

They passed the afternoon talking with one another as they worked on the omamori, Viktor easily molding the shapes with his nimble fingers. Yūri then tried to do one that looked like Makkachin, much to Viktor’s enjoyment. After they had made more than enough amulets, they cleaned up and started to think of lunch. Viktor had brought seafood to grill so Yūri began preparing some rice to go with it.

When they were done preparing everything they sat in front of each other to eat, their legs lightly touching under the table. The faces Viktor made whenever he tried a different food were adorable, and Yūri found himself thinking about how he could not get enough of this man...

He wanted this to continue.

 

After lunch they headed down to the beach, watching Makkachin dart back and forth just as excitedly as the first time. Viktor took his hand and Yūri felt like this much happiness could not be real, that he would eventually wake up from this dream. Yet Viktor's hand never left his, and their walk continued uninterrupted.

When they began to head back, Yūri suggested that they go to his sister’s onsen again, the last time having been cut rather short. Viktor laughed, his cheeks slightly coloring. He would not drink sake this time.

They got in at different times, Viktor always taking a bit longer to take off his clothes and wash off inside, soaking in silence against the stone barrier till Viktor scooted closer to him, putting an arm behind his shoulder.

“I had a really good time today, Yūri,” Viktor started to say, his voice like honey to Yūri’s ears, “I want it to keep happening.”

Not wanting his voice to betray his agitated state, he leaned into Viktor’s shoulder, wishing he could just stay like that and listen to Viktor’s voice.

“I feel like...we were meant to meet.”

Why did Viktor’s words always pry into his heart?

“I...feel the same, Viktor,” he replied, his eyes now meeting his.

Viktor looked surprised, incredulous even, but soon he broke into smile.

“I guess that means...we’re officially going out?”

Yūri chuckled, rubbing his cheek into Viktor’s chest.

“Didn’t I tell you I wanted more?”

 

Yūri could feel his heart pounding like mad as they stepped into the lobby of Viktor’s hotel. He tried to act casual, but in truth his mind was reeling at the thought of being alone with Viktor somewhere that was not...compromising. The latter said he wanted to stop at his hotel before going out for dinner, and invited Yūri to come up while he made some phonecalls. They took off their jackets and shoes when they got to the room, Yūri heading to the bathroom to calm his nerves while Viktor talked on the phone. Meanwhile, Makkachin retreated under the bed, probably exhausted after their long walk from the onsen.

Looking in the mirror he saw his hair was already a bit messy, so he wet his hands to even it out. He even rinsed his face and mouth, trying to cool down before returning to the room. When he came back, Viktor was putting down his phone, soon turning towards him as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Come here.”

Yūri just realized he had forgotten to put on his glasses after rinsing his face, but he edged forward anyway, not wanting to stop anything. He could see at close distance just fine anyway...

“Can I hug you?”

He found himself nodding, his stomach already flip flopping as he stood in front Viktor. The latter wrapped his arms around his back and rested his face against his midsection, and for a moment Yūri felt like his heart would burst. His eyes fell to Viktor’s ash blond hair, wanting to run his hands through it. Deciding it would be impossible without breaking Viktor’s embrace, he bent down and kissed him on the whorl of his hair, not expecting the response it elicited.

Viktor’s arms tightened around Yūri as he heard words being muttered under the man’s breath, his head moving to look up at him.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Yūri blushed at the sudden question, and then exhaled. He wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him.

“You should probably go first this time,” he said at last, smiling down at him.

Viktor, without a moment’s delay, brought Yūri to sit next to him on the bed. Grabbing his shoulders, he pushed the latter onto the mattress, eliciting a gasp before he claimed the lips of the man beneath him. The sounds made as their lips pressed and left each other’s increased, addicting Yūri’s mind.

“Yūri…”

Viktor brought up one hand to rub Yūri’s cheek, their mouths slowly opening to let their tongues meet.

“V-Viktor,” he finally let out, panting into Viktor’s mouth, forgetting how to breathe.

Pulling back to look into his eyes, Viktor’s gaze glinted with emotion in the dimly lit room.

“I love you.”

Yūri blinked, quickly taking in the words before dragging his fingers through Viktor’s ash blond hair, grabbing it softly at the back of his head.

“Then keep kissing me...like that,” he breathed out, unable to mask the need in his voice. Viktor complied immediately, sighing into his mouth.

Dinner would have to wait.

 

He was not sure how long he had slept, but when he opened his eyes and saw Viktor next to him he almost froze, as if amazed at how close they were.

“…I love you too,” he barely whispered to himself, tears rising to his eyes.

He knew Viktor was waiting for him, waiting for him to tell him he felt the same. That he wanted their relationship to be more than just dating, and…

The other man stirred a little, breathing in deeply. He was only wearing his pants, his shirt taken off to nap alongside Yūri after they had eaten room service. Yūri found himself staring at him, his pale chest rising up and down softly in the dim light, mesmerized. How was he supposed to hold back any longer? Right when the man of his dreams was before him…

“Yūri…”

His eyes widened at the sudden sound of his name, wondering if he had awakened Viktor with the sheer force of his thoughts, and not his uneven breathing.

Viktor moved closer to him, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said after opening his eyes.

Yūri chuckled at the notion. More like a _kami_.

“Perhaps I have.”

Viktor smirked before his eyes dropped down to Yūri’s hand, his fingers now scrolling up his right arm.

“Are you feeling okay?” Viktor now took his hand, kissing the lower part of his ring finger with a poise that almost took Yūri’s breath away, before looking back up at him.

Feeling his will to keep everything inside falter even further, he spoke before he even realized it.

“I want you to touch me.”

He felt embarrassed, but thankful that he had not blurted out how he wanted to touch Viktor too. He probably would not be able to hold back if he did…

Without a moment’s thought, he dragged Viktor’s hand, still in his own, down his chest, almost shuddering in pleasure before resting it on his hip.

Viktor knew, and understood.

 

Every touch scorched him like fire, not knowing where he would feel it next. Viktor’s deft hands caressed him without touching his groin or nipples, but the way his body reacted was still anything but _chaste_.

Panting beneath him and relishing the contact of his skin with that of Viktor’s hands, he closed his eyes, his body aching to be loved by Viktor.

“Y-Yūri.”

He opened his eyes to look at Viktor, his face partially visible in the moonlight, revealing the darker tint of his cheeks.

“Viktor…?”

Suddenly he felt the weight of the other’s body lying on top of him, and hardly seconds passed before Viktor was kissing him with desperation and _need_ , exploring his mouth with what seemed like insatiable hunger, to which he responded to in like manner.

He was going to lose himself.

“I’m so happy…”

Viktor’s words suddenly jolted him back into reality, echoing loud in his mind.

“I’d give anything just to stay with you like this…”

Yūri could feel his heart twinge in pain.

“When do you have to leave?” Yūri hesitantly asked, now resting on his elbows.

“This upcoming week. For some business…at home. I’m sorry I have to leave again so soon…”

“Viktor.”

The man stared at him in question, unsure what to expect from the firm tone.

“Take me with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Yūri did at the shrine when Viktor was watching the first time was supposed to be a magical purification dance that is performed by male priests using a _torimono_ , but the video I linked does not show any prop being used, and is not related to any specific dance that I know of, just so you know. There are therefore aspects that may or may not apply to New Year’s rituals. As for the ritual to summon the local kami in this chapter, I took a lot of liberties using a number of things I've seen or read. There is actually an infamous ritual (no longer practiced) where the Shintō priest acts as the kami by sexually possessing the miko. In this case Yūri has the role of the miko, and Viktor the kami. This is because Yūri compares Viktor to one in the actual series, which applies well to this story considering Viktor is also said to live inside him. Not to mention kami are attracted to dance and music, so of course Viktor is attracted to Yūri. In the series Viktor’s arrival also brings snow to Hasetsu, which gives him like a magical function (he even mentions a spell to transform a pig into a prince). Moreover, he’s a winter-themed magician in the _Rage of Bahamut_ AU, which I think illustrates his role in transforming Yūri even more…


	5. Happiness [The Beginning of Part Two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very indulgent chapter, what can I say.

Whenever he flew out somewhere because of his job, he was sure to feel nostalgia for home...still, it was never heart-wrenching. The trips back to Saint Petersburg may have relaxed him with the knowledge he would find familiar faces and places once he arrived, but deep down, he knew the house he was returning to would be empty, destined to be filled only by him and his dog. He had a lot of different feelings returning there now, however.

This time they were not going home alone.

The way his chest contracted at that thought almost made him taste the pain of loneliness again, only to find it irrevocably replaced by happiness as he leaned on the shoulder of the man asleep next to him.

He really wanted to thank him... _Yūri_ , to have been willing to come so far to be with him. He had not even dared to hope for such thing before, also since he really liked staying in Hasetsu. It practically felt like home in all its warm hospitality. But there was something more…

Viktor opened his eyes to glance at Yūri, feeling as if he could miss him despite he was right there. He really wanted a sign that this was something more than temporary; the gravitational force between them was undeniable, but the circumstances were not the best, to say the least…

Yet, he would forget all that whenever he saw Yūri’s smile, as if it promised him a future he did not know was possible before. Just how long had he been ignoring the gaping hole in his life and heart? He had been able to numb the pain for so long that he could not really remember. He only knew one thing at the moment, he eventually realized.

As long as Yūri was by his side…he could say he was _living_.

 

When they arrived at the airport, Viktor could tell Yūri was tired, so he opted to tell him about the city later. When they reached his apartment, he could barely contain his excitement as they stood in front of the door. He quickly unlocked, turning on the light as he went in to open the windows. Light flooded the apartment, and Yūri pulled off his coat as he took in his surroundings.

“Such beautiful design...and so well kept… Who looks after it when you’re gone?” Yūri began scanning the titles on his shelves.

“I hired a lady that lives nearby,” Viktor smiled. "She comes by when I’m not here."

Yūri then sat down in the middle of the blue couch, sinking into it as his body relaxed. He could not believe he was there. He had been to the United States and to Thailand, but it was his first time in Russia. What he had seen from the taxi was so different from what he was used to. He had bought a guidebook and gone through some of the pages on Saint Petersburg, but it was hard to focus on the plane with all his thoughts while he sat alongside Viktor.

The latter was now looking out the window, smiling as he listed the places they could go have lunch. He mentioned one of his friends was in theater, and in a few nights they could go to a show. Next door lived an old man whose parkour-passionate grandson often came for help with his math homework, giving him access to an endless supply of pirozhki…

Feeling the sudden urge to be close to Yūri, Viktor walked over to the couch accompanied by Makkachin, who jumped on it to lie next to him. Viktor sat down and brought his arm over Yūri’s shoulder, squeezing it, almost as if to test all of it was really real.

Yūri melted into that touch and leaned onto Viktor’s shoulder, not-so-secretly elated.

“Tomorrow morning I have to go out for something, so you can stay home and rest. When I come back we can go everywhere you want…” Viktor went on, “Oh, and the guest room down the hall is all yours,” he then added.

At that Yūri knit his eyebrows.

He wanted to sleep with Viktor, but then he realized it would be virtually impossible to hold back if he did, knowing just how good it felt being touched by the other. His thoughts made him inadvertently stir a little, and before he knew it his heart was racing.

Viktor’s head turned towards him, and Yūri found himself looking up.

Their eyes met and Yūri felt his stomach flip at how intense Viktor’s gaze was, the sudden touch of Viktor’s fingers against his skin making his eyes flutter shut as they slid down his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Yūri.”

At loss for words, he forced his eyes back open, his face scorching from the warmth of Viktor’s hands, now cupping his face. Viktor lifted his glasses and put them down on Makkachin’s head, whispering “stay,” to then immediately brush his hands down Yūri’s neck. The tips of Viktor’s fingers sank into Yūri’s skin as he brought his lips to the latter’s face, kissing slowly. He then brushed his lips over Yūri’s, the sensation causing Yūri to gasp into Viktor’s mouth as he shook in emotion. Once he tasted Viktor he knew he did not want to stop.

“I want to tell you something,” Viktor eventually said, unwillingly pulling his mouth away.

Yūri gripped Viktor’s arm, looking up at him.

“Yes?”

“I want to be...” he began to say, “...in a committed relationship with you,” he finally let out.

Yūri stared back for a few seconds before hugging Viktor, not trusting the facial expressions he would make.

“Why are you so wonderful…?”

“I-I…” Viktor did not finish his sentence as Yūri squeezed him tighter.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Yūri put his glasses back on as Viktor went to open.

“Oh, hey there Yuri. Come in! I want to introduce you to someone.”

A boy who looked around sixteen stepped in, carrying a book in his hand. His gracile features reminded Yūri a bit of Viktor. His blond hair was styled rather unconventionally, but was still very stylish. He would have never imagined a guy in leopard-print pants, yet somehow...it worked.

“Who’s this?” the boy asked.

Viktor started to introduce him. “Your namesake – well, almost. He’s from Japan!”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Yūri...”

The boy shook his hand with what looked like obvious lack of interest, not bothering to reply.

“Yuri actually loves Japanese fashion. Don’t you?”

“So!?”

Viktor laughed and patted him on the back.

“You need any help? I haven’t been here in a while to check up on you.”

“Tch. No actually, grandpa just asked me to bring back the book you lent him.”

Yuri unceremoniously handed him the book, already heading to the door.

“Oh, by the way,” he then turned around to say, “Otabek said he has some books for that,” eyes now zooming in on Yūri, “crush of yours.”

Yuri left before Viktor could say anything, making him turn his face away from Yūri in embarrassment, despite it was hardly a revelation.

“Uh...sorry about him. He’s a sweet kid deep down, really,” he shook his head with a faint smile, closing the door.

Yūri was amused, and went to embrace him.

“Who was he talking about?” he asked playfully.

Viktor looked over his shoulder, now smirking.

“Someone,” he turned around to return Yūri’s embrace, “too good to be true.”

Their foreheads were touching, and a few moments passed. Yūri then noticed the light in the doorway was still on, and casually went to turn it off, there being already enough light to see...

“Yūri.”

Viktor pressed Yūri’s body into the door, his lips now on the back of his neck. Yūri could not help from arching back, hoping Viktor would press into him more, and make him feel what was between hips…

Yūri did not know when they started grinding against each other, but they were and he could not help but moan at the sensation. He knew he wanted Viktor and Viktor’s hand roaming over Yuri’s abdomen made it clear what he wanted too. But they just continued like that for a while, panting and breathing heavily as Viktor rolled his hips, his other hand gripping Yūri’s side. Finally he pulled back, trying to steady his breathing and straighten up.

He brushed the hair out of his eye to look back at Yūri, who was now facing him with his face slightly flushed. The man looked amazing whatever he did, Yūri noted, but it was hard to top how he looked now, with hunger in his eyes as he scanned Yūri from top to bottom. He gulped, not sure if restraint was necessary anymore after what Viktor had told him. Now Yūri was sure there was hope that Viktor would be his only one.

Yet he hesitated.

There was only so much confidence he could muster before someone so devastatingly beautiful as Viktor, who probably had plenty of experience, unlike him.

Maybe they could just touch each other first?

“Do you want me to help you with that...?”

Viktor’s words immediately resonated with him, as if he had been reading Yūri’s mind, yet he instinctively tried to pass off the bulge in his pants, saying it was fine. But then he looked down at Viktor, and he knew that he could not just ignore... _that_.

Yūri began to eye him seductively; he brought up his hand to Viktor’s chest, slowly sliding it down his shirt.

“Do you want me to help _you_?”

He heard the hitch in Viktor’s breath, seeing the way his eyelids drooped, his head slightly nodding, making Yūri’s excitement grow even more.

Yūri decided.

What he wanted now...was to take Viktor apart.

 

He did not know what kind of force was leading him on, but he took Viktor’s hand and sat him down on the couch, Makkachin having already left to curl up on his dog bed under the stairs. Viktor would watch him, eyes lustful yet at the same wide with surprise and innocence, and break with his every touch. He rubbed his face into the cup of Yūri’s hand before he took it to kiss Yūri’s wrist, and before Yūri knew it Viktor was sucking his fingers with an earnestness that almost made him drop to his knees.

He slowly kneeled down on the floor, settling between Viktor’s legs as he pulled his hand from Viktor’s mouth to take off his shirt. Tossing it behind him, his eyes went back to Viktor, who was now gazing at his chest. Vikor was still wearing his jacket, but deciding they could remove it later, he simply began to unbutton it and the white shirt underneath. As soon as he saw the pink of Viktor’s nipple his mouth latched onto to it, sucking till he could hear Viktor's whimpers, prompting him to move on to the next.

He loved this.

When he finally took his mouth off Viktor’s chest, his hands went to Viktor’s crotch, lightly cupping the bulge there, feeling it warm and hard beneath his hand.

“Ah!”

Viktor’s head fell back over the headrest, his shoulders pressing into the couch as his body arched forward.

“Yūri, Yūri…”

He could feel his cheeks flush at his name as his hands frenetically began to unbutton Viktor’s pants. When he finally saw Viktor’s erection poking out from his black underwear, he knew he was unable to hold back anymore. He pressed his face between his legs, kissing and licking the cloth before his fingers slid into his underwear, softly teasing the skin covered in thin hair. He heard Viktor’s breath rasping by the time he took his erection, circling the tip with his thumb.

He wanted to taste Viktor.

The latter was now coming apart beneath him, his hips rocking into his hand. Yūri pulled back so he could stand and help Viktor slip off the rest of his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear.

Yūri took in the sight.

Viktor was panting, and soon Yūri’s hands came to his hips to pull down his underwear, making the former shift his legs so it could slip off. Once they fell to the floor Yūri took off his glasses, placing them under the couch before he began to spread Viktor’s legs.

He was ready for this, and he would make sure Viktor knew it.

He began from the hilt, slowly dragging his tongue underneath until he reached the head, pressing it to his lips and soon sucking greedily, loving the shape and the feel of it in his mouth. Before he knew it he was sighing as he sucked Viktor with all that he had, not sure how well he was doing but relishing in how it felt.

He loved him.

The touch of Viktor’s fingers in his hair made him realize he must be close, so Yūri moved his hand below the base and did his best to take Viktor as far as he could into his mouth, oscillating back and forth.

Moments later Viktor was gasping his name and pushing him back, and Yūri sensed Viktor did not want him to risk choking. Yūri gave one last suck and wrapped his hand around his length, making sure it was slick before he began to pump it with his fist.

“On my face...Viktor,” he barely managed to say between his strokes.

Viktor suddenly rested his hands over Yūri’s eyes, his hips now jerking up to meet his fist, his voice breaking into a strangled cry as he came.

Yūri felt the fluid splash onto his cheeks, Viktor’s length now twitching in his hand, and with a deft movement of his free arm he pushed Viktor’s hands off his eyes so he could see, marking his lips and cheeks as he pressed him to his face.

“Viktor…” he said before licking his lips.

Yūri rested his head against Viktor’s knee, his dry hand coming around to grip the latter’s thigh while the other still held his shaft, now spent.

Viktor’s breathing was still heavy, his eyes unfocused as he returned to caressing his hair, preparing himself to speak when he finally looked back down at Yūri, who slowly let go of him.

“That was amazing.”

He was not lying either. His other times seemed clinical in comparison, however experienced. He was not sure how he even lasted that long with the way Yūri had been sucking him off, like he was only his. The glint in his eyes after he removed Viktor’s hands was even more dangerous. Yes, his Yūri was definitely a sexual demon disguised as a priest… He could not help laughing at the thought, pulling Yūri up on the couch as he hugged him close.

“Let’s get your gorgeous face cleaned,” he then said as he moved back to look Yūri in the eyes.

Yūri’s cheeks were now red, face looking as if he wanted to say something.

“Do you...want to shower with me?”

“Are you going to try to suck out my soul again? I’m pretty sure you already have,” he replied, smiling mischievously.

He heard Yūri blow his lips as he pushed Viktor back.

“And I was thinking to let you try getting it back…”

“Y-Yūri!”

It was not long before he dragged Yūri to the bathroom.

 

Yūri stood under the water while Viktor wiped a towel down his face, trying not to shake in anticipation as he passed it over his lips. Viktor had just finished scrubbing the rest of his body with a soapy sponge, rinsing him off carefully.

“Lean against the wall using your hands, Yūri.”

Pushing his hair back, Yūri stepped out from under the water to lean against the wall that ran alongside the bathtub, not sure why he had his back to Viktor, who was now sitting on the rim.

Wait...

“Your body is so beautiful, Yūri. I’m dying to taste it more.”

He felt all his reservations fly out the window.

“Then do it,” he whimpered.

He could feel Viktor’s hands on his hips, his warm breath now ghosting over his lower back.

“I will, but I don’t want my soul back, Yūri. It’s yours.”

At that he felt the skillful flick of Viktor’s tongue against his entrance.

“O-Oh…” His knees buckled.

Viktor continued, this time pressing lips, now moist with water. Yūri pressed back.

It felt incredible…

Viktor began to prod with his tongue, spreading him with his fingers so he could push in even further. Those lips…

Eventually Viktor wrapped his arms around him, taking his erection with his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving.

“V-Viktor!”

He was still penetrating him without mercy and Yūri could feel himself floating away, his hands slipping down the wall.

It was only moments before he was coming in Viktor’s hand, sobbing his name.

Viktor stood up to embrace him, the former’s hand still holding his erection as he nuzzled his neck, resting his chin on his collarbone.

“I love you, Yūri.”

He made a sound in response, and soon both of Viktor’s arms tightened around him.

“Don't cry, Yūri…”

“I’m not sad, Viktor. I just...”

“Do you want to live together?”

Yūri stopped breathing.

“A-ah…?”

“Because I want to.” He brought them to stand under the running water, and began kissing his neck.

“I want to see you every day,” he added, now sucking on his skin.

He started breathing normally again, feeling Viktor’s body warm and wet against his back.

Bringing his hand to Viktor’s head, he grabbed a fist of his wet hair, prompting Viktor to trail kisses up his neck as he turned to meet his mouth, wanting to express his answer physically just as much as he did verbally.

Viktor moaned into his mouth as the water splashed down their bodies.

Yūri let go of Viktor’s hair to turn himself around, their mouths separating briefly before Yūri pushed Viktor into the wall beside them, bringing his hands around Viktor’s neck to kiss him full mouth again.

“I want to live with you, Viktor,” he breathed out between kisses.

Viktor’s hand dropped to grab his backside, making Yūri’s breath hitch in delight.

He was so turned on.

“Maybe...I can find a job in Japan?” Viktor started saying in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t change your lifestyle for me, Viktor....I will find a job here and…”

“No Yūri. You're an artist. I won’t let you do some mundane job, far from your family. I can do accounting anywhere.”

“But what about you…?”

“As you can see, I live alone with my dog. My family consists of my friends, which aren’t all in one place.”

Viktor moved to shut off the water, leaning back over Yūri as he brought their foreheads together.

“I really want to settle down. It doesn't matter where as long as I can be with you and Makkachin.”

“V-Viktor…”

“Yūri,” he whispered before giving him a kiss, “I know what I want.”

He moved to open the curtain, grabbing the towel on the hanger. He wrapped it over Yūri’s shoulders and led him out of the tub.

“I’ll start looking into it with my correspondents in Japan,” he concluded as he started to blow dry his hair, looking back at Yūri in the mirror.

Unable to keep it in anymore, he pressed into Viktor’s back, holding the towel against his chest.

Viktor turned off the dryer, setting it down on the counter.

“Why are you crying, Yūri…?”

“Because you’re crazy…and I love you so, so much.”

He felt Viktor bend slightly forward, as if he was bracing against the sink. After a few moments, he heard Viktor sniff, so he wiped his face with his hand and stepped to the side to see.

“Wow, now I’m crying too.”

“Viktor!” he exclaimed, practically tackling him, “I’m sorry…it just surprised me.”

“You made me so happy. Don't apologize,” he replied with a smile that dazzled him.

Yūri took the ends of the towel and wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist, so they were enclosed in it.

“Mm...Viktor. Make love to me,” he cooed, his thoughts coming out unfiltered as he cuddled against Viktor’s chest.

“ _Yūri…_ ”

The last thread of Viktor’s restraint broke, and in a flash Yūri went from being lifted off his feet to being plopped onto Viktor’s bed as they caressed and kissed each other with equal fervor.

Viktor reached for his drawer, hands moving around in it till he pulled out two rubbers wrapped respectively in gold and silver wrapping.

“I’m going to...prep you first. Tell me whenever you want me stop,” he said in breathy but clear voice as he opened the silver wrapper.

Yūri watched Viktor insert a finger into the rubber, now lying on his back with a large pillow under his head. Viktor started stroking his stomach once he finally hovered over him, lightly kissing his face.

“You’re the first one...I do anything...with,” Yūri confessed, despite knowing Viktor had probably already guessed.

He smiled down at Yūri.

“There are things I haven’t done with anyone either. Maybe you can fix that for me?” he said with a wink.

Yūri eyes widened, and he was unable to hold back a laugh.

“You’ll need to show me first, then.”

Viktor gave him a knowing look, and dragged his free hand up Yūri’s inner thigh, changing Yūri’s expression instantly.

“I’ll show you now, Yūri.”

Soon he could feel the lubricated rubber circling his entrance, and moments later Viktor’s finger began to probe him.

“Mmm…”

After a minute Viktor extracted his finger to add another, this time delving deeper.

“You’re so tight…” he said before slowly hooking his fingers.

He felt Yūri clench around him, his arm coming down from across his eyes.

“D-do it again.”

Viktor smirked and removed his hand, inserting the third finger. He began to thrust slowly, watching Yūri’s face lose its composure.

“Just...put it in already,” he began to say exasperatedly, “I’ll get used to it as we go.”

Viktor spread his fingers a few times more, then took them out, pulling the rubber off, tossing it into the bin under his bedside table.

He rubbed his hands over Yūri’s body, and began to open the wrapper of the condom.

“Would you like to put it on me…?”

Yūri quickly sat up, taking it carefully with his hands. He looked down between Viktor’s legs, fighting down a blush as he rolled it down, the lubricant wetting the tips of his fingers. When he looked up Viktor leaned in to catch his mouth, slowly lowering him back onto the mattress.

Impatient, Yūri wrapped his legs around Viktor's back, sucking and biting his neck while Viktor, panting, pushed his legs back.

“I’ll push in bit by bit...you just relax and tell me if I should stop.”

Yūri nodded, burning in anticipation.

Seconds later he felt something firm and wet against his entrance, and he welcomed it, entranced by the sound of Viktor’s ragged breathing.

The head was far more overwhelming than Viktor’s fingers, and Yūri did everything not to clench onto him.

After a minute Viktor moved in a bit further, Yūri already moving down on him hungrily.

“Don’t go so slo–” Yūri’s words were cut off when Viktor made a thrust, small but just in the right place.

“What were you saying, dear Yūri?” he teased, lightly rolling his hips.

Yūri only mumbled in response.

Pressing Yūri’s legs further back, Viktor pulled out to thrust in further, finally inciting a moan.

Brimming with satisfaction, Viktor did it again. He continued at a slow pace till Yūri was crying out for him in the throes of passion.

Viktor could not hold back anymore...

“You amaze me…you captivate me…Yūri,” he said between breaths as he began to thrust deeply into him.

Yūri was drowning, drowning in pleasure as Viktor took him completely, saying his name as he did.

“More…more,” Yūri gasped.

Viktor drew out, looking down as he moved his hips in one, brusque movement, making sure to hit the right spot as he brought Yūri’s hips up to his.

“Aah..ahh…”

Before Yūri could say anything else he did it again, not stopping till his knees buckled, so close to the edge.

“Vik…tor.”

He looked back at Yūri and saw the gorgeous mess he was, his erection looking painfully hard despite neither had not been touching it.

“Take…take off the condom, if you can, please,” he panted.

“Of course…if that’s what you want,” he replied, “I recently got tested…and you…only I’ve been lucky enough to touch you like this…” his voice now barely a whisper.

Viktor could hear Yūri let out a whine as he slowly pulled out of him, fumbling to remove the condom, slippery and tight, it finally coming off with a snap.

They looked at each other. Even in the darkness of the room, Yūri could see the passion emitting from Viktor’s eyes, promising to consume him.

Viktor’s erection stood tall between his legs, and he knew it would not take long as soon as he entered Yūri again, without anything between them. His excitement dripping onto the sheets, he hovered over Yūri, intertwining his fingers into his, using his legs to push the other’s apart as he positioned himself between them, adjusting the angle with his other hand.

Leaning down to whisper how close he was in Yūri’s ear, his erection teased the latter’s opening, leaving the slick fluid behind. Yūri’s hips pushed downwards, unable to hold back any longer, and Viktor pushed in, stopping when he reached the hilt. Moving back he looked at Yūri, whose other hand grasped the pillow under his head, moaning as he tilt back. Overwhelmed, Viktor pulled out and thrust back into him, unable to take his eyes off the other man’s face.

The pace began to quicken and he finally slid his hand down to Yūri’s groin, which was covered in semen as their bodies met.

“Yūri, my Yūri…” he said as he bent down to kiss along his neck, finally grabbing the younger man’s erection.

He then heard a cry, and knew the other would come soon, so he took deep, strong thrusts as he kissed his mouth and pleasured him, until they finally drifted away together.

 

Yūri’s heart was beating madly, his entire body still quaking from the experience. He just had sex for the first time, and it had been so mind blowing it had felt otherworldly.

“Viktor…” he breathed out.

The man was lying with his head on Yūri’s chest, his finger lightly circling his nipple.

“Yes, love?”

“Let’s sleep in the same room...please.”

“I’m glad you asked...I wasn't sure if you wanted to.”

Yūri laughed lightly, not believing he had been this close to passing it off for who knows how much longer.

“It felt...amazing.”

He felt Viktor’s hand still, and a moment passed before he replied.

“I thought of it so many times. How I would make love to you.”

“No wonder I kept dreaming of it…”

Upon hearing that Viktor sat up and looked over at Yūri, his lips curving seductively.

“You don’t have to just dream it anymore,” he said before leaning towards Yūri’s ear, “I’ll do anything ‘god’s employee’ asks me to.”

Yūri’s eyes widened in disbelief at the reference, his face turning crimson red.

“A-Anything?”

“I have absolute trust in you, Yūri.”

He had not even come down from the orgasm of his life before Viktor started shaking his heart with his words again.

“I want you to stay close to me...” his words trailed off as he turned towards Viktor, now lying next to him, “and not leave.”

Viktor pulled him into arms, and Yūri could feel Viktor’s heart beating.

“Viktor, Viktor…” he said kissing his chest.

Viktor whispered something in what sounded like Russian, his lips now brushing against Yūri’s eyebrow.

Soon he felt Viktor’s mouth on his neck, licking and kissing his skin. Yūri’s hand trailed down the latter’s back, relishing in how toned it was. They were going to make love all afternoon at this rate, and he was already tingling in excitement when Viktor suddenly bit down on his neck, turning it into full blown arousal.

He tried to not moan, having already shown enough of his wanton lust that day, but Viktor was not making it easy on him.

“Ah, Viktor...aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes. I’m hungry for Japanese pork cutlet.”

Yūri could not help but laugh, his lips meeting Viktor’s for a kiss.

So this was happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that I would like to insert art throughout the text, so if there is anything from the story you'd like to see drawn, feel free to tell me! I could always give it a go if artist's block doesn't stop me.


	6. Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the light of the last chapter I just want you to all know that Yūri has a short refractory period, while Viktor’s is slightly below that of an average male (half an hour). It doesn’t make Viktor less eager though!

Yūri was lying in Viktor’s bed when the sunlight hit him in the face, making him roll over to where Viktor had been just before he left on business that morning. He clinged to the sheets, still impregnated with Viktor’s scent. He felt like his thoughts would spiral out of control if he stayed there any longer, so he sat up to take his phone. Today he wanted to set up a _kamidana_ for Viktor’s house, but he had to figure out where first. He had all the necessary in his luggage; he just needed to bless the miniature shrine after he set it up.

He decided he would eat something first, so he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was already full of things they had bought together yesterday evening. Doing groceries together made him feel like they were...he interrupted that thought, not wanting to get ahead of himself, even if they were planning to live together. He took out some juice and grabbed some bread from the holder attached to the wall, in a hurry to get started so he could finish before Viktor arrived. Makkachin must have already gone on a walk with Viktor earlier since all he seemed interested in was what Yūri was eating.

As soon as he was washed and dressed he started to open the luggage with everything related to his religious functions. He had also brought materials to make amulets and other things while he was away from the shrine. Yesterday evening Viktor had helped him look up certain shops if he needed art supplies, showing him around the area when they finally got out of the house. His hand now moved unconsciously to rest on the pendant that hung from his neck. He still could not believe everything that had happened yesterday after they arrived at the apartment. Viktor had filled his heart in every way, and Yūri wanted to support him by any means he could.

Next to the entrance there was a hallway leading to the guest room, and at the end a wall with an entry table. Above it there was an empty niche, which would have been a good place to set up the miniature shrine. Excited, Yūri opened the kamidana to insert the talisman of the local kami, and set it inside the niche. He began taking out the other objects from the box he was carrying and setting them on the table, starting from two saucers, one for salt and the other for washed rice. The lidded bowl was to be filled with water. He had been able to bring sake and sakaki branches to set out as offerings as well, which went respectively in a jar and two vases. Instead the white candles for the black candle holders were bought while he was out yesterday, figuring they would be easy to find as soon as he got here.

There were still a few things to add before he blessed the house and the miniature shrine, but he was mostly done. Looking at his watch, he was glad to see it was still rather early. Viktor would probably be back before for lunch. He went to fill in the bowl with water, and wash the rice he had brought. After he was done setting up everything, he took off his glasses and went to put on his priestly garments to perform the blessing ceremony.

 

 

Makkachin sat behind him as he chanted before the miniature shrine, holding his _shaku_ as he performed the ritual. He knew all the chants by heart, and they left his mouth without him needing to even think of them. He said the ancient formulas with particular emphasis, however, feeling more involved than he usually did when doing a blessing ceremony. He had never performed any sort of Shintō ritual abroad that was not strictly concerned with his own spirituality before, either. Bowing before the shrine for the last time, he was sure Viktor would arrive soon.

By the time he put his ritual instruments away, Makkachin was sprinting to the door to welcome no one else but Viktor. Viktor came in, setting some bags on the kitchen counter, eventually walking back to hang his jacket, when he finally spotted Yūri in the hallway, eyes drawn to the light of the candles.

Yūri was in the process of taking off his black hat, which was shorter than his usual one, and placing it on the box as Viktor came up to him, face marked by curiosity and delight as he got a closer look.

“Oh my gosh...is that an altar?” Viktor asked as he leaned forward, transfixed by the sacred mirror holder that was carved into a familiar poodle.

“Yes...we call it a ‘god shelf’; it has an apportioned spirit of the local kami. Sorry I didn't ask you if I could put it there, I just thought...as a gift...” he said in a low voice.

“Oh Yūri it’s...beautiful.” Viktor pulled him into an embrace, and Yūri could not keep from smiling shyly when their eyes met. “It looks just like the shrine.”

Yūri began to reminiscence the morning they met, on a day that was supposed to be like any other as he performed his tasks. That time all he could think about while he rinsed at the water basin was how unsatisfied he was with priesthood, never experiencing any sort of religious ecstasy, let alone true happiness outside of the vicinity of his family and a few friends. It was like a void had stretched out before him.

“Thanks to kamisama I could meet you, so I invited it to stay with us here, too.”

“At this rate I think I’m going to convert,” Viktor replied, making Yūri laugh.

Viktor’s hands were resting on his self-belt, and Yūri could not help from squeezing the upper part of Viktor’s arms, bringing him closer as they swayed a bit in the hallway.

“Do you want to help me take this off?” Yūri said, his voice more than inviting.

“Is today an auspicious day for me?” Viktor breathed out, “or are you just surprising me as usual?”

“You’re the one who brings good things, Viktor...”

At that he found himself with his back against the wall and Viktor’s lips on his neck, kissing the sensitive skin beneath his ear as he held Yūri tight in his arms.

“I’m the one who should say that, you know,” Viktor replied, dragging his hand through Yūri’s hair, which was now combed back.

Yūri made a sound as Viktor began to kiss his jaw. He then noticed they were right next to the guest room, so he pushed back slightly, looking at Viktor with sultry eyes.

“I blessed the house, therefore you owe me a payment.”

He grabbed Viktor’s tie, pulling him to the door. As soon as it shut behind them the room became pitch dark, centering their focus on the sound of each other’s breathing.

“Yūri…”

Viktor’s arm moved to turn on the light, but before he managed to flip the switch, Yūri pulled his tie again, bringing their mouths together. Viktor dragged his hands over the silk of the latter’s tunic, feeling excitement wash over him.

“L-Let’s...take care of that then,” he barely managed to say as Yūri began kissing his neck. Finally turning the light on, the younger man stood back, his cheeks slightly red. Viktor reached to touch his face, the back of his fingers slowly caressing his cheek before he took Yūri’s chin.

“You’re so beautiful like this, too.”

Viktor’s arm wrapped around his waist as Yūri looked up at him, eyes wide, while his other hand began to undo his _ate obi_ , the knot coming undone easily as his tunic fell loose around his hips, Viktor’s hands slipping under it.

“A-ah.” His breathing was already labored as Viktor’s hands trailed over his body, pulling the tunic over his head.

The white _jōe_ dropped to the ground, and Viktor continued to undress him, now undoing knots of his hakama pants, which soon fell to his feet, leaving him in his white robes. In attempt to undress Viktor, Yūri’s hands went to the waist of his jacket, fumbling with the buttons. Finally Viktor removed his jacket, eying the pendant hanging from Yūri’s neck.

“Do you want to go on a trip this summer? Just us...”

Yūri’s eyes glinted at Viktor. “Where?”

“Tuva. There’s an ethno-music festival, named after a temple – Ustuu-Khuree – at the end of July. There’s also a mountain...many shamans go there. Perhaps you’ve heard of it.”

“Khairykan...in Southern Siberia. You really want to go there?” he hesitantly asked.

“They can speak Russian, so why not? There are mineral springs, too.” Viktor laughed.

Yūri did not know how he could fall in love with this man even more, but he felt a fluttering sensation in his chest.

“You’re so…”

“Crazy? Hmm, I like experiencing new things, but I’ll admit that I am crazy about someone.”

They started kissing again, but Viktor eventually stopped to pick up the discarded garments, afraid of stepping on them with his shoes. Picking up his jacket last, he opened the door and took Yūri’s hand, leading him to his room. After they entered Viktor began to unbutton his shirt, tossing it on the chair. Yūri brought his hands to Viktor’s belt, slowly undoing it. Viktor then pulled the rest of Yūri’s robes over his head, setting them down with the rest of his garments on the bedroom table behind them while Yūri slipped off his _tabi_ socks. Now only in his white boxer briefs, he unbuttoned Viktor’s pants, slowly sliding them down as Viktor stepped out of them, having already removed his socks and shoes before coming into the room.

Standing in front of each other, Yūri played with the hem of Viktor’s black bikini briefs, unable to hold back a smile.

“What are you grinning about?” Viktor asked, smiling softly back.

“I was just thinking about yesterday. You were so...sensual.”

“You want me to put on a show for you?” Viktor smirked.

Yūri stared back at him in surprise, his mind pondering all the possible implications.

“It’s the least I can do in return for your blessing,” he continued, not missing a beat.

He walked to the windows to draw the curtains, and climbed onto the bed, his gaze smouldering as he leaned against the headboard. He bent his knees and spread his legs, throwing Yūri a seductive look as he stood there, riveted to the spot. Viktor slipped his hand into his underwear, his other hand resting on the bed.

Staring straight at Yūri, Viktor began to move his hand, a sensual haze soon clouding his mind and darkening his eyes. Yūri, whose mouth was now slightly open, watched as Viktor’s body curved back, finally breaking their gaze.

“Y-Yūri…”

Viktor’s hand starting moving faster and Yūri feel the blood rising to his face.

He felt his throat seize up, unable to speak.

Viktor’s breathing became ragged, his underwear no longer hiding any of his movements.

“I...want you...so much…”

Yūri felt his gut tighten, desire taking over him as he all but jumped on the bed, pulling down their underwear to bring their erections together.

“A-ah...Vi...Vitya.” His words spilled out as his hands, now enclosed around them, moved in unison with Viktor’s, which were now clenching in surprise.

“How...where did you learn that?” he asked, his head falling against the headboard.

“I read s-some things...”

Their hands were soon covered in semen, and Yūri began to make slow, shallow thrusts as their erections slid against each other’s, Viktor’s hands now slipping away. He felt so close to Viktor this way, and was entranced by how the latter’s gorgeous body writhed under his.

He wanted him, he thought to himself, and quickly brushed his fingers over Viktor’s opening, pressing the tips of their erections together with one hand. A small moan escaped Viktor’s mouth, and Yūri felt his control slipping with how erotic he was. Hardly thinking, he took both of his hands to slide Viktor all the way down onto the mattress, and braced himself against the bed, tracing kisses up his neck.

“Do you want me to...do what you did to me yesterday? I’m not sure how...”

“In my drawer. Don’t worry – I’ll prep myself for now. You...can watch,” he said in what seemed like one breath.

Yūri frantically reached for the drawer, taking out the rubbers he saw Viktor use last time. He swore he would learn, but for now he was perfectly happy with just watching – so he thought, at least.

Viktor smirked, his eyes glinting at Yūri, and took the rubber to use for his fingers.

“Watch carefully,” he said, turning over to get on all fours.

Yūri could barely breathe as he saw Viktor pull down his underwear, exposing his backside entirely before slipping them off gracefully. He then lifted his arm from the bed, positioning his hand underneath.

“So you start...from here…” he breathed deeply as he began to explain, “and once it loosens, you thrust in...deeper, until you can insert more fingers, and...open them.”

Gripping his knee, Yūri tried to follow Viktor’s words as he throbbed painfully in desire.

He could see Viktor’s head hanging down, his hair dangling over sheets as he moved. Yūri’s fingers began brushing the the borders of the gold wrapper as his eyes skimmed over Viktor’s body.

“Watching you is driving me crazy…” he finally admitted, fumbling with the wrapper as he took out the condom.

Viktor’s movements began to slow down until he quickly slid out his fingers, removing and throwing the rubber in the usual place. His breath was heavy and his movements languid, now turning onto his side to look back at Yūri.

“I’ve never really bottomed before...but I’ll try to be as good as you were yesterday,” he smiled, his words full of promise.

Remembering it was the first time for both of them made Yūri’s stomach clench a little, a burning sensation spreading through him.

“T-That was because you were so good! I...don’t know…”

“Want to try like this?”

Viktor took a pillow and set it vertically against the headboard, prompting Yūri to sit near it with his legs slightly open. Viktor climbed over him, making Yūri come face to face with his abdomen before he spread his legs, hands grabbing the headboard behind the latter’s arms.

“I’ll ride you, and you can accompany my movements with your hands.”

Yūri was at wits’ end, yet found himself nodding. He dragged his hands up and down Viktor’s back, attempting to quell his nervousness. Soon Viktor unfolded his legs to position himself over Yūri’s erection, and Yūri inadvertently found his hands slipping to his backside. Feeling how toned yet ridiculously soft it was, Yūri’s hands gripped there tightly as Viktor began to push down on him.

Gasping Viktor’s name as he pressed his forehead against his chest, Viktor braced the headboard in attempt to go down slowly, breathing heavily. Viktor was very flexible, his legs spreading out as he balanced himself. His erection pressed against Yūri’s stomach as he began to kiss Yūri’s forehead with those soft, moisturized lips that always curved beautifully. Time stretched on and he went down further. Viktor was undoubtedly tight around him, warm and blissfully deep as he reached the hilt.

“Ah...Viktor, you’re all mine,” Yūri said breathlessly.

Viktor pulled Yūri’s head back, taking his mouth before he lifted his body up and thrusted down. The movements were shallow until Viktor broke the kiss, now drawing back almost till the tip before he slammed down again. The friction was too much for Yūri to think of lasting long, so he grabbed Viktor’s erection, hoping to pleasure Viktor as much as he was pleasuring him.

Yūri’s head fell back into the pillow against the headboard, one hand gripping Viktor’s hip and the other Viktor’s erection, which was palpitating when he slightly twisted his hand. The sight of Viktor before him, his skin glistening and his mouth open, filled his mind as he stroked harder, never taking his eyes off Viktor’s face as he did. Viktor began to let go of the headboard, wrapping his arms around Yūri. He felt his chest tighten, and decided he could probably handle it from there. Hugging Viktor’s waist, he began kissing him, slowly rolling to the side as he positioned himself over Viktor, without pulling out until he pushed back his supple legs.

Excited by the little moans coming from Viktor’s mouth as he kissed his lips, Yūri moved back and thrust in carefully, trying to recall how Viktor had done it to him. Viktor’s eyes were closed and his face showed no sign of protest, so he thrust again, harder and lower. Viktor bit his lip, muttering a “yes” as his head tilted back into the pillow, and before long Yūri was thrusting into him with all his strength, watching Viktor unravel beneath him in rapt captivation, his aqua eyes sometimes looking back at him through half-closed lids. Yūri bent down to kiss his chest, taking Viktor’s nipple between his fingers, teasing the top with his forefinger, as he began to thrust slowly and deeply.

Viktor finally began to say his name, and Yūri felt a soaring feeling in his stomach when he did, every moan making his heart beat faster. Whenever the pleasure brought him too close to the edge, he would stop a few moments, not wanting to finish before Viktor.

“I’m...I’m close. If you want...t-take off the condom.”

Yūri pulled out, his hands practically darting to remove the rubber, not bothering to even look where he threw it.

“Can...I…inside...”

“Hurry, Yūri,” Viktor cut him off.

He did not need to be told twice, and grabbing Viktor’s thighs, he pushed Viktor’s legs as far as he could, loving how Viktor’s body gave in to him. He pushed in slowly, relishing in the skin-to-skin contact; Yūri could not believe how intimate it felt. He thrusted once and his mind was already reeling, and with the next he was at the brink of orgasm, unable to stop thrusting into Viktor, his Viktor.

Viktor’s cries came out in rapid succession, just as lost in how good it felt. Soon he had the sensation of something pushing further into him and, moments later, he felt something drip down his backside.

“Ahh, Yūri...!!”

Overcome by emotion, Viktor was no longer able to focus on anything but his erratic heartbeat. Yūri slid out of him, plopping onto the pillow next to him, panting like a winded runner. A few seconds later he looked back at Viktor, his hand trailing down his chest as he nuzzled his shoulder.

“You’re...still erect!” he soon noted in surprise.

Yūri sat up to straddle Viktor, who was still too dazed to respond. Leaning down to cup his face, Yūri whispered something before taking his lips. Viktor soon melted into the kiss, grabbing Yūri’s hip.

Not before long Yūri’s hand was in Viktor’s drawer again, eager for Viktor to obtain his release quickly. He took out the bottle of lube he had seen there yesterday when he got up to get dressed, rubbing it generously between his thighs as Viktor sat up, watching him from the center the bed.

It only took a few moments before Viktor moved between Yūri’s legs.

“Where did you get this idea?”

“I majored in aesthetics and art history,” he replied as he looked to the side, averting his eyes.

Viktor smiled and placed his hands behind his knees, bringing them over his shoulders.

“So I suppose you’ve seen some interesting things, hmm?”

Yūri did not reply, now distracted by the feel of Viktor’s erection sliding between his thighs, just above his groin.

“Soft…” Victor added with a whisper.

He felt like covering his face, hyper aware of everything now that he had come down from his orgasm. He could feel Viktor’s warmth, almost burning between his legs.

Viktor bent over him slightly, pushing Yūri’s thighs back, before beginning to move. Yūri could feel his Viktor slide right over his testes, teasing him as he thrust.

“I feel...it dripping out of me…”

Yūri could not help but blush, knowing exactly what Viktor was referring to. Feeling a keen desire to touch the latter, he raised his hands, beginning to gently rub Viktor’s chest.

“I love the sounds you make...I want to hear you make them,” he began to speak as he fondled Viktor’s nipples.

“Y-Yūri…” he said in a faltering voice, “I…”

Yūri waited for Viktor to continue, his hands now traveling up to rest on top of his shoulders. The latter’s hips were moving faster, the fluid dropping onto Yūri’s stomach, thrilling him more and more.

“...I love you more with every passing day,” he confessed after hindering his movements, his eyes not looking at Yūri directly, “I don't think I can be far from you any longer. If I don't find a job in Japan soon...please stay with me till I do.”

Yūri could see Viktor’s eyes were glossy, and feeling emotional as well, he was unable to assess the wording of his response.

Suddenly Yūri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, his feet coming down to rest on the bed.

“You're my inspiration, Viktor. Nothing would make sense without you – not even love.”

Viktor stilled, and something seemed to click in his mind. He then remembered their conversation at the onsen, on the first day they met. Viktor’s face contorted with emotion, his cheeks turning red.

“Uh…”

He felt Viktor tremble in his arms, and seconds later he knew the latter was coming, his face buried into Yūri’s shoulder as seminal fluid spurted over their stomachs.

Panting as he lay over him, Viktor’s hand found his, entwining their fingers before he rolled off and pulled Yūri into a blissful embrace, putting his front to the latter’s back.

“I didn’t realize just how empty my life was until I met you,” he finally said as he smiled from behind him, kissing Yūri’s ring finger.

Yūri was then beaming, looking back at Viktor.

_I’m the one who should say that, you know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would to be easy to draw a miniature shrine but it was actually hell, hence why I didn’t even bother drawing all the other objects that go with it. I put a sacred mirror holder carved as Yūri’s dog; it is guarding a household talisman with written “love,” which holds part of the spirit of the local kami that resides at _Aiken jinja_ 愛犬神社, the Shrine of the Beloved Dog, where Yūri works as a Shintō priest.
> 
> The reason why Yūri says “You’re so…[crazy]” is because staying at a yurt camp (real or not) to visit sites isn’t really a walk in the park, haha.
> 
> Vitya = Ви́тя
> 
> In the original Yūri’s hobby is playing videogames, while in this universe it’s reading – he reads a lot in English.
> 
> Besides the fact that they are extremely thirsty in this story (as I would imagine two young men head over heels for each other), my only excuse for more smut is so they could switch almost immediately; I don’t know about you guys, but it drives me crazy when I have to wait chapters until Viktor bottoms, like his ass is some kind of forbidden fruit.


	7. Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter...

Viktor stood outside the office, nervous about the financial statements he was about to hand in. The head of the company seemed like a good person, but there were too many signs of mismanagement and the latter would have to crack down on the personnel responsible. Thankful that the gains were still greater than the losses, he would at least be able to tell them that the risk assessment was still salvageable, and that further investigation could be made.

Once this job was over, Viktor had free rein on what to do next, but with all the talented businessmen in Japan, he wondered just how high the demand would be for external auditors, let alone foreign ones. He had discussed it with some of his colleagues, and really felt he would have to leave his audit firm in order to find steady employment in Japan. He also knew he had to find a company serving mostly foreign clients for any chances of being hired. There was at least one company he knew of in Tōkyo with an interest in diversity, apart from having business service jobs he knew he could apply for.

It would still be best that he started studying Japanese. He visited a bookshop, looking for some handbooks so he could start seriously working to acquire some of the conversational – especially for business – language. With time and Yūri’s help he was sure he could pick up the rest. Looking at the glossary of terms was a bit overwhelming, but he was excited to test his learning abilities by studying a language so different from Russian. He managed to get down both English and French, but he knew Japanese would take more time and patience.

He left the shop after purchasing two books, heading in the direction of home. He could not wait to see Yūri.

 

Soon there would be one of the local matsuri in Hasetsu, and as March went by, Yūri worked on making amulets whenever Viktor was gone for work. The latter had told him his plan to travel back to Japan soon to inquire directly about jobs, so there was still the possibility of going.

Seeing it was almost noon, he began preparing lunch, glad Viktor would be back in time to join him. These past few days he had been very busy at the company he was auditing for: they only saw each other in the morning and evening, but Yūri could not have been happier to kiss Viktor to sleep, and for Viktor to kiss him awake every day.

He heard a knock on the door, and went to see who it was. Looking through the peephole he saw it was Yuri, the grandson of Viktor’s elderly neighbor. He opened and greeted him with a smile.

“Hello, Yuri. It’s good to see you again.”

The boy just grunted in reply, but his face seemed more relaxed than last time they met.

“Viktor isn’t home yet – do you need anything?” he asked, moving in case Yuri wanted to come in and wait for Viktor.

“I just came to bring these. They’re for you, even if Viktor asked for them,” he said nonchalantly, handing him a bag.

Yūri set down the cookbook he had been using and looked inside the bag. There were two books: one on shamanism by Mircea Eliade, which he had seen in a library before, and the other, with a bear on the cover, by Claudio Corvino.

“Oh...are these those books from your friend...Otabek?”

The boy nodded, as if satisfied to confirm said information.

“Is he...an intellectual?”

“Huh? Otabek is a musician, but now that you mention it...his old man was a history professor. It kind of rubbed off him I guess, just like mathematics rubbed off Viktor from his.”

At that Yūri was intrigued, not expecting to hear about Viktor’s father.

“Wait...rubbed off? Hasn’t Viktor always been into that kind of thing?”

Yuri pulled a face, looking at him as if he had said something incredibly stupid.

“You don’t know? Viktor was a ballet dancer until his father died.”

The words hit him like ice-cold water.

“Oh. I...I see.”

He put the books back inside the bag and thanked Yuri, inviting him to come over again whenever he wanted, even if Viktor was not there.

 

Yūri sat at the kitchen table, unable to go back to what he was doing before Yuri came and dropped that...truth bomb on him. He wanted to enquire Yuri more, but at the same time he did not want to pry into Viktor’s past; he would wait for Viktor to open up about it on his own if he wanted to. Sighing, he got up and took his cookbook, feeling like making Viktor katsudon instead of something like sautéed vegetables over rice.

 

When Viktor got home, Makkachin ran to greet him, and his smile widened when he saw Yūri in his cooking apron, getting glasses out. Walking towards him, Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

“I missed you.”

Yūri turned his head to Viktor, blushing slightly as he met the other’s lips.

“Not as much as I did you,” he replied.

Viktor chuckled mirthfully, letting go to untie the apron, seeing Yūri had already set food on the table.

“Is that...katsudon?” Viktor questioned, budding enthusiasm obvious in his voice.

“Yes,” Yūri gave a small smile, gently looking back at him.

“My Yūri is the best!” He beamed, his arms coming around Yūri again.

“I’m glad I could finish making it before you arrived… I almost thought you got stuck at work again.”

“Ah, sorry! I stopped at the bookshop on my way back,” he said as he leaned on the counter.

“Oh yeah…” he began, eyeing the stool as he hung Viktor’s apron, “Yuri brought me those books from Otabek.” He paused before continuing: “Thank you...for thinking of me.”

Viktor reached to take his hand, stroking the back with his thumb.

“How could I not think of you, солнышко моё?”

“O-oh...kay.” Viktor just wanted him to melt right there, didn’t he?

Yūri gripped Viktor’s hand and led him to the table.

“Do you want to use chopsticks for the katsudon?”

“Yes! I’m going to live in Japan, after all.”

His heart could not help but flutter at those words. When was he going to catch a break? Viktor had been affecting him even before he got home.

Yūri handed Viktor some chopsticks and sat beside him at the wooden table in front of the kitchen counter. They began eating, and Viktor was soon exclaiming in delight at how _vkusno_ it was. Yūri did not make katsudon as good as his mother, but it was her recipe nonetheless.

“I was thinking...we could go to Tōkyo soon,” Viktor said once he finished the pork cutlet, turning to smile at him. “There’s a company I’d like to have a job interview with if they accept my application.”

“A-already?” Yūri replied, setting down his chopsticks.

“If it goes well, I’ll come back and visit the Japanese embassy in Moscow.”

“Viktor...are you sure you want to do this?” he could not help asking.

“Hm? Of course I want to.”

Yūri could not help think about what Yuri had told him, but he knew that Viktor’s current profession would definitely secure a stable working visa in Japan once he found the right employer for it. Maybe in time...

“I just want you to be happy in your job, too,” he said before he could stop himself.

Viktor looked at him, his expression unreadable. He turned back to his food, dabbing at the rice with the black chopsticks.

“It’s okay. I’m happy now, whether I do the job of my dreams or not,” he said with a faint smile.

His look was wistful, but Yūri could tell he was being sincere.

Yūri brought his hand over Viktor’s, slowly caressing it until their fingers entwined.

“I’ll support you...no matter what.”

Viktor looked back at him, his eyes glistening.

“I know.”

 

That night he kissed Viktor longer and harder than usual, it eventually turning into something more as Viktor moved to lie on top of him, making his body sink slightly into the bed. His mouth trailed over Viktor’s face and neck, while his hands rubbed up and down his back, savoring every curve. Viktor was soon rocking against him, one hand gripping Yūri’s hip and the other holding his face as Yūri gasped _I love you_ into his mouth.

 

The cherry trees were in bloom, yet Yūri’s eyes were on Viktor as he rowed them around the Imperial Palace, their boat now in an isolated spot of the moat.

“Beautiful…”

Yūri stopped rowing as they floated under the shade of the cherries. Victor was leaning his head slightly over the edge of the boat to look at the water. Occasionally petals would fall, breaking the reflection of the blossoms on the water’s surface. By the time they left Tōkyo to go to Hasetsu, petals would be falling without cease.

Viktor turned back to Yūri, and a blossom got caught in his hair. Yūri opted to let it stay there, feeling a gentle warmth come over him at the view. Viktor then took off the jacket of his suit, having recently finished his job interview. Yūri’s gaze shifted to the shore, checking on Makkachin as the latter snoozed under a tree.

“Let me row now.”

Holding onto each other, they shifted carefully to exchange places at the center of the boat. Once they had switched sides, Yūri slowly let go of Viktor’s arms, intending to grab both sides of the boat and make his way steadily to the back so he could sit, eventually settling his legs between Viktor’s. Before he could do any of that, however, Viktor pulled him back and embraced him tightly, making him almost gasp in surprise before he felt Viktor's lips crash into his.

All other thoughts were washed away as Viktor kissed him breathless, the boat now barely drifting as Yūri yearned to be bound to him forever.

“We still haven’t kissed enough,” Viktor whispered against his lips.

“It’s only been a month since we started...” Yūri murmured back, prompting another kiss.

This time their tongues collided, and the push and pull of their mouths almost made Yūri dizzy as their heads tilted with exhilarating ease.

“...and we met just three months ago,” he added during an interval, his voice now hoarse.

Viktor looked him in the eyes, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip, and Yūri returned the gaze, realizing Viktor’s eyes were his favorite color since he first saw them.

“Are you sure we haven’t met before?”

Yūri raised his eyebrows, unsure whether Viktor was joking.

Viktor took Yūri’s hands, supporting him while the he moved back to sit on the seat. Taking the oars, Viktor began rowing till they were out of the shade of the cherry trees, nearing a bridge.

“I have been to Japan, many years ago,” he continued, “with my father.”

Yūri remained silent, eager to hear more.

“I had been to many countries with him,” he went on, “but I would end up remembering this one the most.”

Viktor paused for a moment, letting go of the oars.

“My father...was dying, and I hadn’t noticed anything. It was our last trip together.”

Yūri clenched his hands over his knees for what was coming.

“When we returned to Russia, he threw himself into his work, and I thought the signs of his illness were fatigue. When I wasn't at school, I spent most of the time ballet training, so I barely saw him. When I finally realized something was wrong, it was too late; he was in a hospital bed and unable to speak. I stopped dancing to stay by his side for the short time that remained.”

Yūri saw Viktor’s hand shaking, and after the latter grabbed the border of the boat as if to control it, he immediately covered it with his own.

“When...when the notary public gave me his will, there was a letter attached. He wrote how much he regretted he would never see it, but that he knew I would – Lord willing – become the greatest _danseur_ of Russia.”

Viktor was squeezing the border of the boat tightly, and Yūri felt like he could not stay quiet for much longer – not with how Viktor looked.

“But I, I didn’t have a reason anymore. My father would never see me, and the money he put aside to allow me to comfortably continue my training cost him his health.”

Viktor let out a sob and covered his mouth, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yūri deftly went onto his knees to reach Viktor, his thumbs softly wiping away the tears as his hands cupped the man’s face.

“V-Viktor…” his Japanese accent heavier than usual as he spoke, “Knowing he would leave you behind so soon...must have devastated him. He needed to reassure himself in some way.”

Yūri held him under the bridge, and when Viktor was calm enough to speak again, he looked up and smiled faintly at Yūri, who could not help from brushing Viktor’s hair out of his face and embracing him again.

“My visit to Japan in January...was based on the route I had gone on with my father; I found it in the agenda he was using at the time. Before you and I left to come here...I brought myself to finally look at the photographs taken with my father back then. We had gone many places, so I wasn’t able to recall everything from so many years ago.”

Yūri moved back to look at him, his heart starting to beat faster as he contemplated Viktor’s words. A few moments passed and they were in the light again, and Viktor reached inside his jacket’s inner pocket as Yūri sat down on his knees.

“I know it will be hard to believe..but _Papochka_ took this at the shrine...you must have been only ten,” he said, his finger pointing to the center of the picture.

It was the outfit Yūri wore whenever he did a sword dance on New Year’s Eve. Even children could perform during ceremonies and...it was definitely him. But what he could not believe was that Viktor’s very own father had taken it. His eyes then shifted to the person standing by his side. They were evidently foreign, with long hair, and suddenly it hit him. He could vaguely recollect an occasion foreign tourists came and…

“It was you who asked to take a picture with me,” Yūri breathed out, staring at the photograph incredulously.

He stared at the old photograph, at Viktor’s hand on his shoulder, at the shy look on his round face as a child, and at the shrine in the background, without moving for a while.

Viktor leaned in and kissed his cheek, and Yūri suddenly got very flustered.

“Vik...tor.”

Yūri’s heart was pounding out of his chest, and he wondered just how fortunate he had to be to cross paths with Viktor, not only once, but twice in such fortuitous manner.

“Can I...see all the pictures your father took of you when we go back to Russia?”

Viktor laughed and Yūri noticed the glint in his eyes.

“Of course.”

 

Viktor rowed them back to the boat pier and they were greeted by a bouncing Makkachin, who barked when he saw them.

“My godfather, Yakov...who was my ballet instructor, gave me Makkachin not long after my father passed away.”

Yūri stared at Makkachin, realizing only now just how much he must have meant to Viktor.

“When my father and I came to Hasetsu, I had no idea where I was. It was evening already when we came to the shrine; I don’t think we even stopped in town, in fact. A tour guide was driving us around Saga, and must have told my father about it. I really loved dogs, so he must have thought it was the perfect shrine to take me to for New Year’s.”

“You must have been disappointed when you didn’t see any?” Yūri smiled.

“I don’t think he brought it up once he realized it referred to the kami enshrined there and not an actual dog,” Viktor laughed. “If the photos are any indication, I still had a lot of fun though…” he concluded, his eyes now playfully pointing at Yūri.

Yūri still had not been able to process everything Viktor had told him, and took the latter’s hand in response, knowing his face was probably doing the same thing it did in that photograph.

 

It would take at least a few days to hear back from the company about the interview, but instead of intrepidation all he could feel was euphoria, swept away by the sight of cherry blossoms falling everywhere, covering the paths in white and pink – getting stuck in Yūri’s hair and Makkachin’s fur. The tinge of nostalgia in the air was not lost on him, however, and he knew he could not run away from the memory of his father any longer.

Ballet had been his passion when he was younger, but it was long hours and arduous, painstaking work, and something felt wrong about continuing after his father’s passing – after losing the only family he had. Having a strong background in mathematics, he figured business was the only career path that would allow him to get away from everything that reminded him of the past.

Though it meant throwing away a life opportunity, Yakov never pressured him, reminding him that his talent need not be limited to classical ballet. Even so, Viktor preferred to just drop the idea of dancing all together, settling for cardiac exercise and weight lifting as he set out on a new path.

There was not only one to reach the same goal, after all.

 

It was wonderful to watch the folk dances and performances under the cherry blossoms, but most of all, it was wonderful to watch Yūri. During the matsuri performances there was an extensive usage of masks, and the costumes were colorful and elaborate. The drums would beat as people crowded the area around the stages, petals falling ceaselessly around them.

He wondered if there would be something like this in Tōkyo, too.

 

They left not many days later for Moscow, and Yūri was excited, knowing Victor could now obtain a working visa thanks to his new employment. He noticed Viktor had been studying Japanese, and could now read kana. Also Yūri had learned how to read Cyrillic better while he was in Russia, but had spent more time taking Makkachin on walks around Saint Petersburg than studying.

Saint Petersburg was like Viktor, charming and full of surprises. The center was full of historical buildings, and the exquisite decorations of the city’s domes were unlike anything Yūri had ever seen. There were numerous bridges, and he loved seeing the view from them. The waterways and seagulls reminded him of home, and his mind would go back, leaving his heart behind.

Living somewhere that was not Hasetsu would be very different, but he knew he would happy wherever his heart was.

Viktor felt the same way, and moved with him to Tōkyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> солнышко моё (solnyshka moyo) = my sunshine  
> вкусно (vkusno)  
> Папочка (papochka) = daddy
> 
> The boat scene was so hard to write, and not because it was particularly angsty, I think, but because I wrote it after reading a story that honestly wrecked me. I didn't want to be guilty of leading anyone to the life-destroying fanfiction [_P.S. I Love You_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10497177), but considering the effect it had on me while writing angst I had already planned, there you go (just consider yourself warned; I thought I could handle it and ended up sorely mistaken: it personally took me two-three days to recover after reading it, and I don't feel the same anymore – so please proceed with caution, especially if you love Viktor).


	8. Prayer [The Beginning of Part Three]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it took me over a year to update this, I hope the length and nature of this chapter can somewhat make up for it. After I finished my first bang it was hard to pick up from where I left off, despite having already planned some of the following.  
> I want to thank [Murky](http://audioloop.tumblr.com) for (not exaggerating) salvaging my writing with their thorough betaing and also [Taiga](http://odinbytiye.tumblr.com) for looking this over for me. If at any point the narration takes a turn in a direction you rather not read, you can pick up reading at _He could hear the sound of his own breathing now_ , which comes after the sequence that is explicit in content. It would have been unusual for me to add a scene as transgressive as this one before I wrote a certain one shot, but I think there is some basis for it with how forward Viktor and Yūri can be in the show (I won't pretend it wasn't pure indulgence, though).

Yūri knew Tōkyo would be different – heavy traffic, anonymous crowds, endless signs – few things ever evoking a memory when he saw them. The ocean was still nearby, but the landscape barely gave it away; the eastern capital did not have more than one small man-made beach. There were parks and gardens of considerable size, but the majority of shrines and temples were tucked between tall buildings and busy streets. He did not begrudge that fact, however, finding them a good escape from the urban buzz. Finding anyone in these small, lonely sanctuaries was rare.

It was always by chance that he found these liminal spaces, either on his way out or on his way back home. Before passing the pillars of any shrine’s gate, he would take a picture to send to Viktor – his amazing boyfriend – and then quickly cleanse himself for prayer. Ever since Yūri found out how he first met Viktor, his religious faith had deepened, and he prayed more frequently. Out of everyone Yūri loved, Viktor was the one he usually prayed for last. His thoughts lingered on him as he left the shrine, walking briskly to the place of their appointment. They often arranged meetings whenever Viktor could not make it home in time for lunch.

All Yūri wanted right now was the strength to protect Viktor’s happiness, so it almost came as no surprise when he spotted a small dance studio across the street, not far from the shrine he just visited.

As he peeked inside the glass window, he remembered they still were not signed up for any gyms near their home, both needing somewhere to work out. They had been busy moving into their new apartment and were just getting to know the area.

 _Their apartment_.

Yūri could feel his face heat up at the thought that they were officially living together. Clutching his hand, he wondered what kind of ritual magic it must have taken to bring such a wonderful person into his life. The painful waits had been so long at first that even a half-day of separation felt like too much for them now, which was why he was joining Viktor for lunch today. He could not keep wrapping himself around Viktor like a giant squid whenever he came back home from work late – not that Viktor ever complained. Fortunately, Viktor seemed to be content with his new job and Tōkyo was growing on them, albeit, mostly for the skyline at night.

A poster on the window caught his eye before he could get going: it was an advertisement for Latin dance classes.

It was no secret anymore that Viktor had been a dancer. Maybe he could enjoy something that was not ballet? Yūri himself enjoyed differents kinds of dance. Perhaps he should propose they take classes together on the weekends.

He stepped away from the window, considering it on his way to meet Viktor.

 

Viktor was seated at a table set for two not far from the gangway of the bistro they had planned to meet at, wearing a black, Italian-style suit and a button-up shirt. The white collar fit snugly around the base of his handsome neck, where a black tie was knotted. His cufflinks were gold, peeking out from underneath the four-botton sleeves of his jacket. What he wore for his job only varied slightly over the week, mainly with a change of his jacket or shoes. Viktor’s hair was also styled in the usual manner for work, long side bangs swept to the left side of his face with the help of some expensive hair gel. He was looking down at his phone with a serious expression, legs elegantly crossed. Gazing at his impeccable beauty, Yūri’s breath could not help but hitch a little. Viktor certainly did not look like he was waiting for someone like him.

“Viktor.” Yūri reached the table, smiling on instinct once the name left his mouth.

“Yūri!” Viktor set his phone down and stood up to greet him with his widest smile, doing his best to not employ more Russian-like manners now that they were back in Japan.

“Hey.” Yūri knew he was grinning stupidly, but who could blame him? His boyfriend was incredible, if not divine.

They hugged quickly before sitting down, still smiling as they picked up the menus.

“Are you hungry?” Viktor asked.

“Hmm...when am I not?” Yūri answered matter-of-factly.

“You do have a good appetite,” Viktor said smugly.

Their flirting reached the most shameful of levels even when they were out in public. The fact that few could catch what they told each other in hushed English just made them bolder.

“No, I don't think you know exactly.”

Viktor paused with the menu in his hands, seeming a bit thrown off. It was Yūri’s turn to look smug.

“Maybe you could enlighten me, then?” Viktor quickly recovered, never missing an opportunity to play at innuendos that could become reality later.

“I don't know…you’re so busy right now.”

Viktor’s hands clenched at the sides of the menu, understanding Yūri was in one of those _moods_. He wondered if he would really make it back to work like this. One moment Yūri was the sweetest of angels, and then the next a lustful tormentor. Viktor loved it.

“I can always make time for you,” he assured, sanity quickly slipping from him.

“How, if you have to be back at work in an hour?”

Viktor set down the menu, smiling though he looked a bit incredulous. Yūri was really going there.

“An hour is plenty of time,” he offered, eyes now set on Yūri.

“For what?” Yūri closed the menu, setting it aside as he propped himself on his right elbow, resting his chin in his hand.

“For whatever is on your mind to…eat.”

Viktor watched Yūri tilt his head to the side, round lips pursing slightly. His hand slid towards Viktor’s, fingers moving up slowly to cover the back of his hand. He looked up at Viktor from underneath his long eyelashes, eyes drawing him in like the hook of a fishing line. Yūri’s hair was slicked back with gel Viktor had given him, making it as shiny as black silk. The way his hairstyle complemented the square glasses he wore everyday captivated Viktor’s sight. He did not lower his gaze as Yūri’s index finger began to sneak under the cuff of his shirt, tangled as he was in Yūri’s web by just looking at his face.

“I hope you’re ready to order. I’m rather hungry right now.”

Viktor gulped, eyes dropping back to the menu. He chose the first thing he saw as Yūri’s hand withdrew and the waiter came up to take their orders. Viktor asked for the platter of sashimi, a Japanese first course to be eaten ahead of something strongly flavored, but Viktor had long lost his train of thought as far as food was concerned.

When the waiter left with their orders, he put his cellphone away and stood up from the table.

“I’m going to wash my hands.”

“Oh, I need to as well.” Yūri’s tone was dripping in promise, and Viktor already knew he was done for. Checking his watch, he casually followed Yūri to the bathroom.

There was a sink in the larger stall of the mensroom, and they quickly slid in, locking the door behind them. Without preamble, Yūri proceeded to slide off his cardigan, followed by his shoes, pants, and boxers, leaving on his shirt. He hung his discarded garments on the coat hanger and turned to face Viktor again, who was removing his coat to hang up too. After loosening his tie and pulling back his sleeves, Viktor edged towards him, backing him into the wall.

“Turn around for me?”

Yūri complied, his arms lifting up to brace himself against the wall adjacent to the sink. Viktor immediately leaned into him. Slipping his hands underneath Yūri’s shirt, he dragged his fingers over the muscles of his chest and the softness of his stomach. Yūri had not been doing any bench presses lately, so Viktor gladly grabbed what more he could.

“I want you,” he breathed into the crook of Yūri’s neck, pulling him close.

Yūri could feel Viktor’s length hardening against his backside. More than anything, he knew that he wanted him too.

A door opened and someone came in to quickly wash their hands. Viktor and Yūri stopped their movements only for a moment before beginning to kiss quietly as Viktor rubbed Yūri’s nipples between his fingers.

Once the person left, Viktor’s hips grinded into the cleft between his cheeks, a response to the movements Yūri had begun to make against him while the person dried their hands.

He pulled back to undo his belt, slipping if off to avoid making any noise. Once it was on the hanger, which was in a few steps reach, he made a move to take out his wallet for a condom.

Yūri saw, and raised a hand to stop him.

“I took a shower before coming here.”

Viktor studied him for a few moments before he promptly tucked his wallet back into his jacket. If that was what Yūri wanted, then he wanted it too.

Wetting his hand with water, he would open Yūri slowly, and then, when Viktor was sure Yūri was loose enough, he would…

Not wasting any more time, he quickly opened his pants and turned on the sink faucet, rinsing his right hand thoroughly. He then pressed his dry hand on Yūri’s back, lifting Yūri’s shirt to admire it under the warm bathroom light. This stall was not bad at all, seeming recently cleaned. He may have changed his mind if it had been otherwise, knowing Yūri would have agreed. There was a love hotel nearby, and they could be more than quick if they needed to, knowing just where to touch and what to say to each other; it was a natural thing whenever Yūri woke up as early as Viktor in the morning, before he went to get ready for work.

This morning Yūri had been asleep, like he often was. Viktor came home late last night, so they just ate and went to bed, kissing briefly before falling asleep. Still, he would have never expected this kind of impatience, this powerful sense of need rolling off Yūri as he rocked against Viktor’s wet fingers, which were just starting to open him.

“My love, is there anything on your mind?” he questioned, just in case.

“Just you.”

Viktor hooked his fingers, earning what sounded like approval from Yūri, who arched back even further.

“And?”

Viktor began to slowly roll his hand, working Yūri open carefully until he pulled back to insert a third finger. This was a sight for his eyes only, intimate and secret, that filled him with excitement.

“I want you,” Yūri breathed out impatiently, clenching around Viktor’s fingers, _to be happy_ , he did not say. Viktor brought his other hand around Yūri’s erection, which dripped generously onto his fingers.

“You’re rather loose already… Was your shower a good one?”

Viktor began to thrust his fingers inside and out of him, the drag rough but tolerable. Yūri keened beautifully, and Viktor inserted a fourth finger. He trusted Yūri to tell him if it was ever too much. Removing his fingers, he switched hands, rubbing the precum over the opening with his left. Viktor was at the brink of his patience, his erection straining against his underwear, but he did the same thing as before, until he could fit in four fingers at a time.

The moment Yūri canted his hips, he removed his fingers and hastily rinsed them with soap, barely shaking them off them off before he returned to Yūri. Kissing his neck, Yūri soon turned to face him, demanding more of his lips and tongue. Viktor's wet hands came to Yūri’s backside, digging desperately into the flesh. Moaning into Yūri’s mouth, he tried to retain his sanity, but the last of it slipped away as Yūri brought a leg up over his hip, his arms hooked around Viktor’s neck to better buck into him.

Once Yūri’s back pressed against the wall, he lifted Yūri, who promptly folded his legs around his waist, sending Viktor the clearest of invitations.

Viktor made sure his legs could keep his balance, and aligning himself, he breathily asked for permission.

“May I?”

Yūri shuddered, letting out the most erotic yeses Viktor had ever heard. When Yūri reached his limit his words sounded like a demand and plea all in one.

It was hot and slow. They kept each other’s gaze until Yūri could no longer keep his eyes open, panting softly as he turned his head to the side. Sliding in and out like this was bliss and torture all in one, bringing Viktor closer and closer to the edge of his control.

When the drag was not as rough, he squeezed Yūri’s ass tighter, both cheeks soft against his hands, like a jōe, the overrobe of white silk Yūri wore during ceremonies. At the thought Viktor’s mind reeled, thrusting harder as all the memories of Yūri in dressed in white came to him.

“So beautiful…”

A hand came to the back of Viktor’s head, grabbing a tuft of his hair.

Viktor knew Yūri wanted more, so he put his mouth next to Yūri’s ear, and whispered: “I want to get lost in you slowly, alright? Everything else can wait.”

Yūri’s arms tightened around him, and hearing his breath hitch, Viktor pushed himself in deeper.

“Our bodies fit so perfectly… I can't get enough, Yūri…”

His speed increased despite himself, and he could feel beads of sweat beginning to roll down his back. He wanted to finish Yūri like this, up against the wall, but he would have to do it before he got too tired.

With each push and pull he came closer, until a sound escaped the other’s lips after he hit a certain spot. He thrust there again, bucking his hips lightly, knowing just how to get Yūri to beg.

“More,” Yūri gasped.

He moved quicker but not deep enough, teasing the spot with dull pressure.

“V-Viktor…”

Viktor covered his mouth with his lips, keeping him from making any more noise. His tongue pushed against Yūri’s, eliciting a small moan that Viktor captured quickly. There was no need to rush until the very last moment.

Except Yūri was not so patient.

Pulling back from their kiss, Yūri lifted himself to push down on Viktor’s thrusts, swift and hard so they would hit deep inside, right where he wanted.

Viktor’s thrusts became erratic, unable to stop himself from coming anymore as he took in Yūri’s wanton expression, riding him so eagerly with his mouth open in the throes of passion. Viktor had no choice but to lean in and give Yūri everything he had. Yūri’s upper back was pressed against the wall and his tight, perfect ass in Viktor’s hands. The grip on his hair told him Yūri was coming too, clenching around him when it began to subside, so there was no way Viktor could pull out.

“ _Yūri_.” Viktor breathed out his name heavily, thighs quivering yet somehow still on his feet. He could imagine Yūri’s smirk without even needing to see it. His mouth burned a trail onto Viktor’s neck before coming to the shell of his ear and _biting_.

God, Yūri was probably ready for round two, Viktor thought.

When Yūri decided to have mercy on him and his weak flesh, Viktor began to pull out of him slowly. Yūri’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and Viktor tilted his head to softly kiss his face until he slid out completely. Once Yūri lowered his legs and was standing on his own two feet again, Viktor quickly reached for a paper towel and wet his right hand. Viktor would be lying if he said he did not want to see his semen drip down Yūri’s thighs, but that would be for another time.

Reaching down to feel where he had just been moments ago, he felt a thrill go through him at how slick Yūri was. Viktor wanted nothing more than to lick him clean, even though the idea of tasting himself on another had never crossed his mind before.

“The things you do to me…”

Yūri snickered in a low tone, his back still to Viktor. “More like the things you do to _me_.”

Viktor exhaled raspily and waited for a moment, but nothing seemed to really be dripping out anymore, though he was positive he never came so hard in his life, barring the time Yūri sucked and rolled his nipples between his fingers while railing him into the next dimension.

“It’s okay, if there’s any left, it will come out on its own later.” Yūri reached down for the paper towel in Viktor’s hand and threw it in the bin. “I’ll clean up the rest; please go…” he tilted his head back towards the toilet, “if you can.”

Ah. He should pee.

Yūri washed his hands and wiped his semen off from under his shirt, and while the water was still running, he noticed Viktor was done and moving to redress himself.

“Wait…” Yūri dried his hands and reached into the pocket of his pants hanging by the sink to pull out a clean, blue handkerchief. Unfolding it, he ran one end under the warm water.

“I’ll wipe you off, a bit…”

Yūri turned back to face Viktor, whose length had softened, and began wiping him carefully against the palm of his hand, starting with the head and working down slowly.

He avoided looking up and just focused on the task. It had been rather careless to ask Viktor to not use protection when there was no possibility for him to bathe right after.

Feeling his cheeks turn red as everything they did flashed before his eyes, he turned the handkerchief around, patting Viktor dry. He could hear Viktor’s breathing, the intimacy between them so palpable Yūri had to back away once he was done. Throwing away the handkerchief, he quickly washed his hands again.

Viktor did not comment, simply waiting. Once Yūri had dried his hands, he pulled up Viktor’s bikini briefs, hands deftly zipping up his pants before buttoning them. He could hear the sound of his own breathing now. Unable to lift his gaze, he leaned into Viktor, wishing to just melt against him, heart hammering in his chest. Viktor pressed a kiss to his temple, brushing the side of Yūri’s head with his cheek.

They did not need to say anything.

 

Somehow they managed to get back to their table after twenty minutes of absence, Viktor ahead of him, and the waiter immediately brought him his dish. He was a great actor when he wanted to be, and returned to the table with his phone to his ear like nothing strange had happened. In truth, Yūri was on the other end, hanging up before he came out too.

Yūri did pretty well at keeping a straight face, but once he sat down and started to eat his food he could barely look up at Viktor. He was so cute, and seemed relaxed despite his bashful expression, cheeks a rosy color. Viktor wished he could pull Yūri into his arms and feed him himself. He would have to buy sushi on his way home one of these nights. Just watching Yūri eat so shyly, eyes fixed on his plate as he took a piece of inarizushi with his chopsticks, dipped it in soy sauce, and brought it to his reddened lips, did things to him.

When they were finished, Viktor drank the last of his beer and looked at Yūri apologetically. Yūri just smiled back, and said he would take care of the bill. Viktor got up from his chair and buttoned his jacket, glancing at his watch. Walking to the other side of the table, he cupped Yūri’s head with his hand, thumb caressing his cheek lightly.

“See you tonight. Tomorrow is finally Saturday…we could go out.”

Yūri smiled and nodded; he loved to drink and let loose with Viktor on the weekends. He would have to get back to training as well though, or he would really wind up being too heavy for acrobatic positions like the one they did earlier in the bathroom.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting.”

Viktor smiled at the reference to Makkachin, and Yūri could tell he was resisting from kissing him goodbye. The tips of his fingers slid down Yūri’s neck and over his shoulder, and for a moment his hand lingered there. Pulling back he nodded to the employee at the cash register and walked to the exit, turning to look at Yūri one last time before disappearing out of the gangway.

 

That evening, Viktor sent him a text saying he was leaving work, but some colleagues had asked him to join them for dinner. Yūri messaged back saying it was fine, and that he would wait for him in bed. Viktor promptly replied with a winking eye emoji and Yūri had to smother a laugh.

After dinner and Makkachin’s evening walk, Yūri went to their bedroom with a book to read in bed. He read four chapters before he realized it was getting late for Viktor’s standards. Picking up his phone, he checked for messages, though he was sure there were not any. His instinct was correct, so he clicked the call button next to Viktor’s number. It was unreachable.

Frowning, he tried to ignore the anxiety bubbling in his gut, telling himself that it must be due to bad signal.

Yūri knew these bonding rituals between employees could go on for a while, so he resolved to just turn off the light and sleep until Viktor arrived. He knew Viktor would awake him, otherwise he would not be getting his pillow back, which Yūri now held in a vice grip between his arms.

It took him at least two hours. He almost felt like crying into his pillow until Makkachin hopped onto the bed, distracting him. Exhausted from worrying, he then fell asleep.

Viktor never woke him up that night.

When Yūri woke up at six o'clock in the morning, he almost did not notice Viktor was not next to him. With the lack of an arm around his waist or the sound of breathing behind him, he jolted up in bed, reaching for his phone.

Viktor had not come home.

Yūri hurriedly put on his glasses, hoping there would be some kind of message on his phone or a missed call. When he saw there were none he called Viktor again, nearly cursing in frustration when the number again came out as unreachable. Something was wrong.

Climbing out of bed he went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He needed to be awake and presentable when he went to the police. Worry flooded his mind, and he could not hold back the tears anymore. Tōkyo was considered the safest city in the world, but it was still a city, and Viktor was not fluent in Japanese yet. What if he had an accident? What if he could not contact Yūri?

Already having enough of the shower, he turned it off after a quick wipe of his face. Climbing out he grabbed a large towel to wrap around his body and another small one to pat dry his hair, not caring to blow dry it once he was done. When he felt dry enough he pulled on some clothes, dragging the small towel nervously over his hair as he padded to the kitchen, taking out some juice to drink before he really started to feel sick.

Makkachin had his leash in his mouth, and Yūri considered going to the police station with him, not knowing how long he would be away. Despite his gluttony, which often had him taking more food than he could properly chew, he was a smart dog. He probably sensed something was not right after Viktor had not come back home last night.

Thinking of Viktor’s dog just made him want to cry again, so he quickly took the leash and went to put on his shoes. Just when he was about to reach for his wallet on the dining room table, he heard Makkachin begin to claw at the door. Dropping everything, he darted to the door, hoping to God it was Viktor. Without even looking through the peephole, he threw the door open, not having a moment to react when he was enveloped in the warmth of a familiar embrace.

“Yūri, Yūri…forgive me…I was detained overnight by police for not carrying my passport.”

Viktor pulled back to look down at Yūri, who stood there speechless. Viktor’s hair was mussed and the skin under his eyes dark, making his tear troughs even more evident. Yūri immediately reached up to cup his face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before wrapping Viktor in his own fierce embrace. He was glad he had forgotten to put on his glasses after taking a shower, so he could bury his face against Viktor’s shoulder.

“The battery of my phone died by the time I was taken to the police station. When I told them my address, they wouldn't give me the number! I should have memorized it before… This morning I remembered I had my residence card, and they finally let me go. They couldn’t speak English any better than I could speak Japanese, and I was afraid they would arrest me if I said anything wrong. I could barely think after all the alcohol I was offered to drink last night, and was planning to take a taxi when they stopped me. I’m so sorry.”

Viktor’s words came out in a rush, his accent heavier than usual, but Yūri could care less about a detailed explanation right now. Viktor was safe and nothing else mattered, although being held overnight at a detention center for simply not having his passport was far from a positive experience. Before he realized it he was crying again. Viktor hushed him softly with kisses.

When he had calmed down some, Yūri pulled Viktor farther inside, closing the door and helping him remove his jacket. He was glad it was Saturday, because there would be no way he wanted Viktor out of close reach for the next twenty-four hours. By the look of him he must have not slept well, either.

“Let me draw a bath for you…”

“Will you join me? I want to be with you,” Viktor responded, eyes downcast.

“Yes, let me just take Makkachin out for a quick walk. Please eat something if you haven't. I’ll be right back.”

Grabbing the keys, he hurried out before Viktor could ask to come. Yūri just wanted him to stay home and rest. He was back in less than twenty minutes, yet already he could smell blini. It was something Viktor usually prepared on Sunday, but they certainly could use some today as well as tomorrow, for that matter.

Viktor had just poured the batter for a second blin before he opened the refrigerator and took out the cottage cheese and the caviar.

When Yūri came in from the living room, finally wearing his glasses, Viktor smiled at him, telling him breakfast would be ready in five minutes. Yūri noted with what speed Viktor was preparing, and the fact he was not even wearing an apron despite being in his designer clothes.

Before Viktor began to fry another blin on the skillet, Yūri came behind him to wrap his arms around Viktor’s waist, willing him to relax as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. It was surreal to see Viktor radiating so much tension, even if he did not seem as upset as before.

“Viten’ka?”

Viktor gave a start, turning his head to look back at Yūri. “Yes, _zolotse_?”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault all that happened.” Viktor opened his mouth as if to argue with that, but Yūri’s finger that came to his lips stopped him.

“Even if it could have been prevented,” Yūri continued, “this experience was helpful.”

Viktor sighed, switching off the stove and turning around to face him.

“How?”

Yūri pushed Viktor’s bangs out of his face, locking gazes with him. “Well, it made me realize just how much I want you to have a Japanese last name. Could you imagine the look on their faces then, when they see your ID?”

Once understanding dawned upon Viktor, his face went from a look of incredulity to an emotion too raw for Yūri to even process. Viktor lifted him off his feet, laughing and turning in place a few times before their lips met in a kiss of searing intensity, interrupted only by the whispers of each other’s name and a dozen more kisses.

“God, I love you.”

“More than blini?”

“More than blini and katsudon _combined_.

“Wow.”


End file.
